


Disdain Attraction

by SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dark Comedy, F/M, Implied Relationships, Memoir, Other, Please send me some good suggestions for this, Post First Wizarding War, Pre Hogwarts, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit/pseuds/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit
Summary: Tonks is just a student in Hogwarts, young free and yet a thorn in a particular teacher’s side. When she decides to take her deviance up a notch, will she get more than she bargained for? Find out what’s in store in this dark comedy.





	1. Some Students Just Want To Have Fun

  
Tonks always hated sharing a dorm with other girls, especially during breakfast. It was a mad rush trying to get ready. She sometimes used her system; she would sleep in her skirt and socks during school days. It would save her a minute-and-a-half, which meant that she had extra time to button up her blouse. That minute and half also got her first dibs on the mirror, which is where she used most of her precious time. She just didn't like going to class wearing the same hair style, eye color, or complexion. It was easier getting through life and Hogwarts all together, feeling like a different girl each day. Of course, there wasn't much she could do about McGonagall's class. Tonks grabbed her bag of belongings as she made her way towards the Great Hall for breakfast, sporting a short blue bob.   
  
  
Her house was Hufflepuff, and she wasn't exactly popular, but she wasn't exactly unpopular. In fact, she was kind of the class clown and was known for getting in trouble from time to time. She sat down next to her favorite crowd, the outcasts, because she was kind of one herself.   
  
  
"Good morning, Tonks!" Asha said. She was Indian and had strange bags under her eyes because she could only sleep four hours a day.   
  
  
"Good day, Tonks," said Tom, who was a chubby little boy who, no matter what he seemed to do, just couldn't fit in. He was scared of everything.  
  
  
"Hey, what's up! Tonks," Josie was Tonks's best friend. She had an older twin brother named Drake. They were both American, and it was obvious by the way they spoke and acted. The truth was that they wouldn't be at Hogwarts if it weren't for their father being in the Ministry and talking Dumbledore into letting them in. Tonks sat down and smiled as she started digging into her French toast.   
  
  
"Hmm, I think it's going to be a pretty good day," Tonks said to Josie, who nodded.   
  
  
"Right on! The sun is shining all over your blue hair and everything," Josie said as she examined Tonks' hair. Josie wore things in her hair, like brightly colored strings and rubber bands. They ate breakfast and Tonks started walking towards her first class, Transfiguration.   
  
"Good morning, class," Professor McGonagall greeted her students as she opened the door. She made her way to the board in front of the class. Her wand moved about as she finished writing the days notes for class. All of sudden, as if something had possessed her, she aimed her wand towards Tonks. "Not today, Miss Tonks, nor any other day at that!" she said as she flicked her wand, and Tonk's hair went from spiky blue to a shoulder-length dark shade of wavy brown.   
  
"Yeah, yeah," Tonks said unenthusiastically as she got a rubber band out of her pocket and put her hair back into a messy ponytail. Transfiguration went fairly well, as did Herbology. It was making her way back from the greenhouses and to the castle that she dreaded. The walk through the halls towards the dungeons made her nauseous, as well as angsty.   
  
"Oh, boy. What do you think is going to happen today in class?" Josie asked Tonks and Tom.   
  
"Who cares? Probably the same old bullshit," Drake interrupted as he made his way towards the crowd in front of the dungeon door. It was one of two classes that he had with his twin, Drake was in Ravenclaw.  
  
"That's great. I swear, isn't he  _ever_  happy?" Asha asked the group. They exchanged silent expressions, looking at one another to see if they could come up with something.   
  
"Oi, Asha!" Charlie Weasley called out as he passed. "Up for tonight? You know!" he said to her as he grinned deviously.  
  
"Shut UP, Charlie!" Asha shouted as she blushed and turned back to the group.  
  
"Oh, my virgin ears!" Tonks exclaimed playfully, when a thought occurred to her. "Oi, that's it!" Tonks said to herself.   
  
"What is it, Tonks?" Asha asked Tonks, turning her attention over to her. Tonks deviously looked from right to left, and then leaned in closer. Her friends all knew that look, it was the look that meant; huddle in a circle, this is going to get good. Her friends drew closer as they huddled in a small circle, except for Tom, who knew better than to get involved.  
  
"Well?" Josie asked anxiously.   
  
Tonks smiled devilishly. "When's the last time you think the Professor Snape, you know, actually-"  
  
"Oh, you got to be kidding me," Drake said enthusiastically. Tonks' smile broadened.   
  
"Yes!" Tonks yelled out excitedly.  
  
"Oh my gods! No way!" Josie said, trying hard not to freak out.  
  
"Ewww," Asha said simply, as if the topic made her terminally ill.   
  
"Really, come on. You know how people get after a good night of knocking boots," Tonks said as she started to glow. "We need to get Professor Snape laid," she whispered loudly.  
  
"How is that going to happen?" Asha asked, as if it was impossible.   
  
"And yeah, like,  _who_?" Josie added in skeptically. Tonks pursed her lips for a moment, thinking hard.   
  
"I know! We'll pay a woman to do it!" Tonks said cheerfully, her pearly whites showing.  
  
"Hey, how and where are we going to find one?" Drake added in some reality to the process.   
  
"Plus, what about the moolah!" Josie, like her twin brother, added in her tid-bit of reality.   
  
"Hmm," Tonks tilted her head, completely stumped. The sound of doors swinging open made everyone straighten up and face forward. Professor Snape had his arm blocking the doorway, stopping anyone from getting in. He cleared his throat.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to wait in a  _single file_  line," he scolded. Everyone did as they were told.   
  
"It's not like we're psychic," Josie whispered to Tonks.   
  
"No, he'll need Professor Trelawney for that," Tonks whispered back playfully.   
  
"Quiet!" Professor Snape yelled as he started to let the students in.   
  
Tonks sat in class doing her work. She wasn't too bad at potions, she just saw it as a more complicated way of cooking, though she hated cooking as well. However, Potions helped with her cooking skills. Tonks started to wonder about how she could get a concubine. She stared into the air in front of her, thinking. Letters to Hogsmeade, or, of course, Knockturn Alley. She smiled brightly as the swishing sound of fabric entered her ears and the last thought that entered her head was… _I wonder if he likes blokes?_  
  
Professor Snape turned around, as if he was a bat out of hell, and faced her, his dark eyes piercing into hers as if she had said that last thought out loud. Tonks coughed before back looking down at her work.  
  
"Did you  _see_  that?" Drake asked excitedly as they made their way to lunch.   
  
"Shut up, Drake!" Josie said darkly to her brother. Josie had the unfortunate luck to mix up the wrong ingredients at the wrong time.   
  
"Oh my gosh, guys!" Tonks exclaimed loudly, catching everyone's attention. "I think Professor Snape can read minds," she in a serious tone.   
  
"What?" Josie asked confused.  
  
"Yes, really. You know when Professor Snape turned all dramatic-like and faced me," she paused. "Well the moment right before that, I thought, ' _I wonder if he likes blokes?'"_  
  
"Blokes?" Josie asked, confused again.   
  
"Guys!" Drake yelled at his sister, who blushed.  
  
"Oh, yeah," she said, to mark her ignorance. "Well, I forget sometimes. I  _was_  born in America," she said sarcastically to her brother, who rolled his eyes.   
  
"Whatever," he said, brushing it off.   
  
"Anyways, I got an idea about how we can find a prostitute! We'll just send letters to Knockturn Alley stating whoever wants a big payment should make their way to Hogsmeade," Tonks said breathlessly, as if it was the perfect plan.  
  
"Yeah, but what about the money?" Asha asked as they were about to enter the Great Hall.   
  
"Hmph. I'll just have a fund-raiser," Tonks said, entering the Great Hall and walking proudly over to her table. Asha just stopped dead and gasped.   
  
"Is she off her rocker?" Asha asked Josie, who was happy as well.  
  
"This is totally radical!" Josie exclaimed, her surfer accent obvious.   
  
  
That night, Tonks found the largest jar she could, and put a spell on it so that whenever an adult was nearby, it would shrink to a size of an apple. That morning, she started spreading the word, talking about it whenever people passed by.   
  
"Yeah, did you hear about that Get Snape Laid Fund?" It was the name she called her charity. "At lunch near the lake! Gotta go!" she yelled as loud as she could. As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Tonks made her way towards the lake. Josie and Drake had managed to swipe a chair and table. Asha went to lunch with a basket, gathering the most food she could so they could still eat lunch by the lake. It started off slow, at first it was just a few curious people gathering by and asking questions.  
  
"What's this jar for?" A snooty Gryffindor girl asked.   
  
"It's for the Get Snape Laid Fund," Tonks started in a business-like tone. "We're trying to raise money to hire the best darn tart donations could buy," she ended, adding a wink. The Gryffindor girl giggled as she whispered to her friend, who nodded.   
  
"Okay!" the two girls said, and brought out some money. One girl threw in a galleon, while the girl next to her threw in ten sickles, and then they ran off cheerfully. The next to come was a Ravenclaw guy who threw in seven sickles and five knuts. Shortly after, more and more people started coming and throwing in money. It seemed that the Gryffindors were the biggest donators. Only a few Slytherins showed up, and only two of them donated.   
  
"Hey, you don't think those Slytherins are narks do you?" Asha leaned forward. Tonks thought about it for a moment.   
  
"You're probably right, best start packing," she said to Asha, who agreed. "Okay, show's over, folks! We'll do this again sometime." Josie and Drake grabbed the chair and table and decided to hide it under the Quidditch bleachers for the time being. Asha and Tonks headed towards the library quickly. It seemed as if everything had gone as planned. Their day went on, and nothing bad happened. It wasn't until nightfall when Professor Sprout, along with Professor McGonagall, made her way towards the Hufflepuff common room, their faces stern. There, they asked to see Asha, Josie, and Tonks. They sent a fellow female student up to their dorms to ask to them to come down please. It was embarrassing, because when they got down, everyone started laughing. Tonks and Asha were already in their PJ's, and both of them had a green mask on their faces. Only Josie was in her uniform, but she was wearing curling rollers in her hair. Professor McGonagall looked shocked and Professor Sprout rolled her eyes.   
  
"Okay, we know what you girls were up to, Professor Flitwick has already taken your brother Drake into custody," Professor Sprout started. Josie looked nervously towards Tonks, who was happy that she was wearing a mask, because her face was getting hot.   
  
"Well, if you already know, then there's no use explaining, right?" Tonks asked nervously. The two teachers shook their heads.  
  
"Tonks what you have done is a serious offense, I'm surprised you could have gone this far," Professor McGonagall said in a serious tone. Tonks looked off to the side.   
  
"Okay now, where is it?" Professor Sprout asked as she held out her hand.   
  
"Where's what?" Tonks asked innocently. Professor Sprout tuned red.  
  
"Don't play games with me, hand it over! We want the jar!" she said, raising her voice. The whole room became dead silent, no one had ever seen Professor Sprout that mad before. Tonks sighed before turning to Asha.  
  
"Asha has it, she's in charge of looking after it," Tonks said simply in defeat. Asha looked at Tonks nervously then back to Professor Sprout.   
  
"It's in the dorm," she said softly.   
  
"Well then go get it," Professor Sprout said angrily. Asha ran down towards her dorm as fast as she could. A few minutes later, she was back, slightly out of breath.   
  
"Here it is," she said, holding the apple-sized jar out in the palm of her hand. Everyone tilted their heads to see what Asha was holding. Even Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall had to lean in to get a closer look. Professor Sprout leaned back up and spoke to McGonagall.   
  
"It's charmed," she said simply.  
  
"Well, obviously," Professor McGonagall said back to her. She took out her wand and flicked it. The jar grew bigger, though for only a moment, before shrinking back down. Professor McGonagall looked slightly impressed. "Hmph. It seems that they have charmed the jar so that I cannot get it back to normal size," McGonagall said to Professor Sprout.   
  
"Okay, we'll have to take it to Flitwick," Professor Sprout said. "You three, come with me," They all headed out the common room. Professor McGonagall took the small jar and headed off in a different direction. The other three followed Professor Sprout towards her office. They all stood there as Professor Sprout had only one seat and decided it would be wrong for one to sit while the others had to stand.   
  
"I want you to know that, with what you girls have done, you could all be expelled. Messing with a teacher's personal life is a serious offense," she paused, and they all stood silently. She brought out some papers and started writing. "Dumbledore is not here right now, he's out for the Ministry Ball. However, this doesn't mean you're going to get away with this without consequences," she said as she wrote down their referrals. "I don't know what went through your minds!" she said angrily.   
  
"It was me!" Tonks started. Professor Sprout looked up, shocked that Tonks had the audacity to speak. "It was I who got them into this. I made up the plan. I set it up. I even charmed the jar," she said bravely, though she was so nervous that her legs shook. Her friends looked at her, confused.   
  
"Is that true?" she asked aloud. Josie and Asha looked at each other and nodded.   
  
"Yes. It was Tonks' idea, but we chose to do it ," Asha said.   
  
"Yeah," Josie squeaked. Professor Sprout stopped writing for a moment.   
  
"I'm very surprised at you girls. It seems you don't want Tonks to take all the blame," Professor Sprout said.  
  
"I know this is going to be on our public records and can affect our lives in the future," Tonks continued. "I just don't want them to pay for it because of my stupid idea, which seemed pretty good at the time," she added with a shrug. Professor Sprout sat there thinking for a while, and then she let out a deep sigh.  
  
"I'll tell you what. Since I'm impressed by your loyalty, I'll won't give Asha and Josie the file. Instead it'll just be in the school records. However, Tonks, yours is still going in, and all three of you will still be getting detention." all three girls sighed. "Asha and Josie, you'll be assisting Hagrid with his gamekeeper work," Professor Sprout said. The girls had hopeful expressions. "For a month," she added in. The two girls gave each other depressed looks. "You two may leave. Tonks, sit. You're staying right here." Asha and Josie left the room. Tonks took a seat as she was told. Professor Sprout seemed to be calmer now. "Tonks, I'm very ashamed of you sometimes," she started and Tonks gulped. "You're a very bright, very  _shiny_  student," Tonks looked confused. What did she mean by  _shin_ y? "Not many people in Hufflepuff shine as much as you do. Most of us have to do things the hard way, but you, you're very talented. It seems as if things come to you easily. It sometimes makes me wonder if you were sorted into the wrong house," she ended seriously.  
  
"Maybe I was," Tonks said simply. Professor Sprout looked taken off guard. "I mean, I remember that stupid hat saying that I could be in Ravenclaw, for being witty, or Gryffindor, for being brave, or even Slytherin, for being ambitious and attention-grabbing," Tonks ended, a little disgusted. "I don't know. Why I do these things, I mean, " she said in her defense. "I just thought that maybe, if he wasn't so grumpy all the time-"   
  
"Tonks, you have some growing up to do, but you don't have much time left. I know you mentioned wanting to be an Auror. The job of an Auror is very hard and dangerous, and if you don't grow up, you'll never achieve that dream," Professor Sprout ended. "You may go," she dismissed Tonks, turning to get something from behind her. Tonks stood up and begin walk out of the office, when she suddenly remembered something.   
  
"Oh, what about my detention?" Tonks asked Professor Sprout, who gave a weary smile.   
  
"Oh, I bet Professor Snape will give you more detention than you deserve." 

* * *

  
  
The next day, before Tonks had potions, she thought about ditching his class, but she knew it would only lead to more detention.   
  
"Tonks, your hair's all….plain," Asha said worriedly to her as they walked to Transfiguration class.   
  
"I know. It's just I don't want Professor Snape to notice me when I come in his class later on today," Tonks replied to Asha, who just frowned.  
  
"Well, good luck," she said as they entered Professor McGonagall's class.   
  
Both Professor Sprout and McGonagall's classes went smoothly, as if they weren't mad at anyone at all. Still, Tonks' started to feel nauseous and her heart began to pound. It was fear, fear of what Professor Snape had in store for her. She started sweating and had to make a quick bathroom break. In the bathroom, she splashed cool water on her face and calmed herself. She took a good look in the mirror. She hated her original hair color; she realized if she was going to go down, she might as well go down in style. Tonks changed her hair to a purple bob. Oh, well, she thought. It was the best she could do under pressure. She checked the time; she had only a minute to get to class. Tonks ran out towards Professor Snape's class. A few other students were also running to whatever class they were late to as well. As soon as she got in line, the door swung open.   
  
"Come in," the Professor said simply. Everyone started to make their way in, and Tonks managed to snatch another student's chair in the back of the classroom. It seemed that other person pitied her enough not to argue. Potions class was running smoothly, Professor Snape did not embarrass her in class or anything. It was three minutes until lunch, and Tonks' nerves started to settle. The bell rang and she was starting to wish she had sat in front of class instead of the back. She raced towards the door, not even packing all of her belongings. She figured she could pack later when she wasn't in danger.   
  
"Nymphadora Tonks," Professor Snape spoke as she neared the exit. Tonks wondered if she could get away by pretending to be deaf. Yet she hesitantly stopped, letting others zoom by her to get to the door. Tonks didn't even bother facing the Professor until he moved to close the door, waited for the rest of the students to leave, before locking it. Suddenly everything seemed a whole lot scarier as he locked the door manually, with his  _hands_. Tonks gulped as she saw him make his way back to his desk.  _I'm doomed!_ Tonks thought in her head as she leaned against the wall and looked up towards at the ceiling, wondering why she had done this to herself.   
  
"Come here. Stand in front of my desk and face me," Professor Snape demanded dully, as if he had done this before. Tonks did as she was told, clutching her books like an innocent school girl, or perhaps she was ready to use them as weapon. Snape sat behind his desk, thinking to himself while grading papers. Tonks' mind started to wander. If this is what he had in mind for detention, standing watching him grade papers, then it wasn't too bad. After a couple more minutes, it seemed like a pretty good idea for torture, as her feet was starting to hurt and her hands were getting sweaty from holding her books so tightly. Finally, Professor Snape stood up from his desk, pushing his chair back. The sound was loud in the quiet room. Tonks tried her best not to step back in fear. Snape made his way towards her, walking around her in a way similar to a shark. He seemed ready to dish out whatever he had in mind.   
  
"You," he finally managed to get out. Tonks' brows rose in shock, wondering if this was all he had to say. "So... you think it's funny to mess with other people's lives," he finished his sentence.  _Okay, that's not too bad_ , Tonks thought to herself. "You thought it would be just  _hilarious_  to start a fund raiser about me and my sexual life."  _Oh, boy, here it comes_ , Tonks thought to herself and closed her eyes, bracing herself for whatever was going to happen. Suddenly, Professor Snape leaned closer. She could practically feel his presence near her, especially when he was breathing heavily in her face.  _Eww! Don't open your eyes! Don't open your eyes!_ Tonks thought wildly to herself, just as she suddenly felt his nose touch hers. Tonks eyes shot open and she stepped back, gasping.   
  
"Oh gods! What's your problem!? What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Fine, I'm sorry!" she said as she continued to step back. Professor Snape continued to step forward and smiled slightly.   
  
"What is it now, Tonks? Still wondering if I like blokes?" Tonks' eyes widened as she dropped her books and ran towards the door yelling. She got stuck trying to unlock the door manually, so she grabbed her wand.   
  
"Alohomora!" she exclaimed loudly as she flicked her wand at the lock. She looked back at her Potions teacher in fear. He was taking his wand out. She had just looked back at the door, when suddenly she felt her body being pulled away from the door, "ALOHOMORA!!!" she yelled desperately, pointing her wand towards the door and trying hard not to cry as she felt her body being pulled away from freedom.   
  
"I'm not done talking to you, Tonks," Professor Snape said simply as she realized she was tied invisibly. Tonks felt dizzy, as if she was going to faint. Snape stood in front of her and smiled. "I haven't issued you your detention yet," he said angrily. His voice was as deep as ever. "You are to help Filch scrub the Owlery floors for two weeks, and since I've heard you want to be an Auror, you have to perform five spells every Auror must be capable of doing. If you fail to do this within two weeks, you'll be issued more detentions and more spells to learn. I can make you pay for the whole year, you know," he added, walking closer to her. "Believe me, I will make you suffer," he said, ending with distinct hatred. Tonks felt nauseous again, though she felt her binds being released. Tonks tried hard not to puke all over his floor as she made her way to her belongings, and hastily picked them up. "Oh, by the way, Miss Tonks, you've got three days to perform the first spell," he said with small grimace. He pointed his wand towards the door, and Tonks heard the door unlock. She ran towards the door as it swung open, and ran to the nearest bathroom as fast as her legs could carry her. 


	2. The Owlery

 

 

Tonks sat melancholy at the breakfast table as she watched Asha read through Hogwarts A History. Josie silently leaned over Asha's shoulder as she munched on buttered toast. Tonks looked toward the Professor's table, Dumbledore wasn't back yet. Tonks let out a deep sigh as she turned towards Asha as she blindly dipped her spoon into her tapioca pudding and picked up a spoonful and shoved it into her mouth.

 “Well?” Tonks asked impatiently. Asha took out her spoon and placed it back in her pudding.

 “Well it doesn't say anything about teachers using the Levicorpus spell on a student,” Asha said with a frown. Tonks gasped in shock.

 “Are you kiddin' me!? There has to be something,” Tonks said about to grab the book out of Asha's hand. Asha pulled it out of her reach as she glared at her.

 “No I'm afraid not, Tonks,” Asha said.

 “Wait, didn't he touch you?” Josie added. Tonks eyes widen.

 “Yes! Yes he did. His nose touched... mine!” Tonks exclaimed as she sat up straight and touched her own nose with her index finger.

 Asha started to scan through the book again. Tonks felt sure Asha would find something and that and that thought brought back some of her hunger. Though after five minutes Tonks' patience grew weary.

 “Well?” Tonks asked again. This time Asha sighed.

 “It doesn't say anything specific about noses touching,” Asha replied.

 “You're being hypercritical Asha,” Tonks said bitterly and tilted her head.

 “Like totally. Why don't you check again,” Josie said. Asha looked bitterly back into the book and took a deep breath.

 “Okay fine, did he verbally abuse you or cursed you in anyway physically, magically, or verbally?” Asha asked sternly and stared at her. Tonks stared back at her silently before  rolling her eyes as she replied.

 “Other than his normal cheery self?” she said sarcastically. “Then no...” Tonks said looking off to the side slightly put off.

 “Well, did he mentally trick you in any way causing you emotional damage?” Asha continued.

 “Well not tricked me but I sure as hell am _emotionally_ damaged,” Tonks said. Asha bobbed her head as she heard Tonks' argument.

 “Did he alter your grades or distinctly show favoritism or distinctly with the lack of favoritism as in any way?” Asha asked her face blank.

 “Is that a rhetorical question?” Josie asked her faced all confused. “He treats everybody but Slytherin in distinct disfavor,” Josie added.

 “Yes but there's no proof of him altering our grades,” Asha replied as she cleared her throat. “Fine did he touched you in an inappropriate way or forced you to-to-to...touch him...in a-” Asha said slowly inching her sentence, her voice littered with disgust.

 “Oh gods NO!” Tonks said. “Ughh... gods be with me...NOOO!” she said with a shiver. Josie started cracking up and apparently thought the topic funny. “Not funny, Josie!” Tonks said.

 “Ewwwww!” Asha let out with a face expression as if she just swallowed a cockroach flavored jellybean.

 “I know but I can't help it your reaction...” Josie said calming herself.

 “Oookay now moving on, did he hint verbally or suggested anything... in a you know,” Tonks took herself back... the memory of her being bind as he grew closer. The panic, the horror of it all. Then his lips forming into a smirk then slowly saying..,' _What is it now, Tonks? Still wondering if I like blokes?_ ' Tonks' mouth then turned into a smirk similar to Snape's.

 “Well now that you mention it, he did read my mind and he proved it 'Still wondering if I like blokes?'” Tonks said as she crossed her arms triumphantly.

 “That is him pointing out something sexual,” Asha nodded and smiled deviously.

 “Oooh Oooh! And he read your mind! That's invasion of privacy isn't it?” Josie added.

 “I think so,”Asha said with a nod.

 Food started to randomly disappear. Students started to make their way towards class.

 “So what are you going to do?” Josie asked

 “Well I have no other choice I have to do something,” Tonks said as she stood up. 

  

Tonks day went on as usual she was happy to know the weekend was near. Asha and Josie had detention with Hagrid and made their way towards the game keeper's hut. Tonks had half an hour before her detention with Filch. Tonks made her way towards Professor Sprout's office. She stopped as she looked over her clothes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Tonks knocked on the door, hard.

 “Come in!” she heard Professor Sprout say. Tonks stepped in. She wasn't really surprised to see Professor Sprout watering a plant, with the tip of her wand. She turned and gave a surprised expression.

 “Why Tonks, didn't think I'd see you again so soon. What did you do this time?” she said with a faint laugh.

 “I haven't done anything...yet,” she said nervously. “Though I'd like to talk to you if  I may,” she said.

 Professor Sprout gave a small nod as she continued  to water her plant. Tonks sat down at the same seat she sat only days ago and looked up at her nervously. “You can talk, I'm listening,” she said as she walked across the room and began watering another plant. The plant's leaves opened widely as if it was welcoming the water. Tonks gave a brief smile as she stared at the plant and Professors Sprouts smile as she watered it. Tonks snapped out of it and cleared her throat.

 “Well it's about detention with Professor Snape. I don't want to do it,” Tonks said simply.

 “Tonks, you know I can't dismiss your detention it's no longer in my hands,” she said as she stopped watering her plant and took a seat behind her desk.

 “I know but it's just the other day...” Tonks paused not sure how to word it. “Well the other day when I was in Potions, he made me stay after class for a few minutes,” she started. Professor Sprout nodded as she intertwined her hands and placed the under her chin. “And well he started talking and restrained me with a spell and I think he possibly read my mind,” Tonks ended. Professors Sprout's eyebrows furrowed. “Oh and he touched me with his nose!” Tonks said as she felt she had the upper hand on the situation.

 “Now are you sure?” Professor Sprout asked as a quill started to write on it's own on a piece of parchment in front of her desk.

 “Yes of course! I mean why would I make this up Professor I'm already in enough trouble as it is,” she said becoming nervous again. Professor Sprout sat up and faced the wall staring into space. Tonks wondered if she should of told her about his remark about blokes.

 “I can't believe this! The audacity I will bring this up to Snape immediately,” Professor Sprout said.

 “What about Professor Dumbledore?” Tonks asked knowing that no one had higher authority then the Head Master himself.

 “I would like to confront Snape myself then right after I'll see about contacting Dumbledore,” she said. Professor Sprout sat up and made her way towards her hat stand. She grabbed a green, pretty, pointy,  yet dirty hat “Now go... I believe you have detention with Filch,” she said as she shooed Tonks out of her office. Professor Sprout closed the door behind her and followed Tonks to the halls. Tonks watched as Professor Sprout made a right towards the dungeons. Tonks wanted to follow and see with her own eyes, how Professor Sprout would tear Professor Snape a new one, so badly. Tonks thought better of it and made her way towards the Owlery.

 After ten minutes she made it and Filch was already there standing in the middle of owl droppings, holding a mop inside a bucket with a toothy grin. Tonks stopped suddenly at the sight of him. It was a shock to see Filch so happy. She hesitated walking towards him especially when a bird dropping landed on his shoulder.

 “Now you know the rules, Miss Tonks scrub this place clean with no magic,” he said as he started to walk towards her.

 “Why can't I scrub trophies again? Come on it'll be our secret,” she said deviously.

 “No can do, Professor Snape requested you do this. Besides, Drake Astaire is scrubbing trophies,” he said with a nod. Tonks neck seemed to lose strength as her head fell back.

“Awe,” she moaned out loudly.

 “Now come off it, it's not like its' your first time!” he said as he forced the mop into her hands. “Now scrub!” he said with a hoarse laugh. He left Tonks to her own misery as he left the Owlery. Tonks sang to herself as she saw the mop water increasing turning a green putrid color.

 Midways through her detention Professor Snape and Sprout walked in. Snape looked fuming again and Sprout's expression didn't look to friendly either. Tonks stopped singing to herself, as she gave her best I'm trying my hardest act.

 “Tonks, we have some words to discuss,” Professor Sprout said as she cleared her throat. She then eyed Professor Snape bitterly.

 “About what, Professor?” Tonks asked innocently. Both Professor Sprout and Snape rolled their eyes.

 “Sorry Tonks but you're too old for that act now,” Professor Sprout replied as she shook her head. Tonks grimaced as she looked off to her side slightly put off. Snape stepped forward.

 “You have yet again managed to dig your self a deeper hole. If you weren't standing here today I wouldn't have thought it possible, yet...” he trailed off with a look of disgust and amusement. Tonks shrugged as she perked a brow.

 “Cheery as usual,” Tonks started but Professor Sprout coughed loudly as her brows shot up giving Tonks a warning glare.

 “Tonks, we've been discussing about the events you told me earlier today,” Sprout started. “However, Professor Snape also has his side of the story as well and of course, this leads to some questions. Snape?” Professor Sprout indicated as she looked up at him her hand clasped in front of her.

 “Your allegations towards me Tonks are... unsettling,” he paused. Tonks frowned angrily.

 “You touched me... with your NOSE!” Tonks spat.

 “A mere accident as you obviously could not keep your balance as you had your eyes closed,” he said simply.

 “What!?” Tonks yelled out, her face reddening. “Well you were totally acting chester on me!” Tonks yelled out defensively. “Plus you used Levicorpus on me! You physically restrained me,” Tonks added in. Professor Sprout looked at him with the utmost disgust. Which Snape managed to ignore as he took a step forward.

“A defensive tactic...as you were in hysterics,” he added calmly.

 “Hysterics?” Professor Sprout repeated for clarification.

 “Yes, Miss Tonks was running and yelling about my room like a werewolf on a full moon. Completely mad and a danger to herself and to me,” he replied simply. Tonks' eyes widen.

 “I wigged out because you touched me and you read my mind! I panicked! Any sane student would have!” she said bitterly. Professor Sprout frowned.

 “Is this true?” Sprout asked. Tonks shook her head but looked down angrily.

 “Yes but-” she responded.

 “I'm sorry Tonks if you were... in _hysterics_...it seems there's nothing I can do,” she said sadly as she glanced over toward Snape giving him a look. Tonks blinked, she couldn't believe it. He _won_. He actually got away with restraining her and touching her with his nose.

 “But!” Tonks tried once again but Professor Sprout shook her head.

 “I'm sorry Tonks but I need to log this accusations to the school's files,” she said sadly as she walked away.  Tonks stared sadly as she saw Professor Sprout walk away hearing her steps slowly fade. Snape turned to follow heel until he suddenly stopped and faced her once again.

 “Remember Tonks you have two more days for you to remember those spells,” he said with a smirk. “With this added accusations be grateful I have not altered your detention any further,” he snipped in his usual serpentine voice and turned around making his way out as well. Tonks rolled her head before throwing her mop across the room and kicking the bucket splashing dirty water all over the floor. The owls flew about startled by the noise.

 A few hours later Tonks, dirty and tired made her way toward the kitchens where the rest of the Hufflepuffs rested. Though half ways down she ran into Josie's brother Drake who was looking just as sore as she was.

 “Tonks!” Drake yelled at her grabbing her attention. Tonks looked around looking for Drake until she turned as she heard his footsteps storming toward her from behind. “Tonks you bitch!” he yelled angrily. Tonks brows raised toward her forehead.

“You best have a good reason for that remark. I've already had enough crap to take today,” she said as she crossed her arms.

 “I've been banned from Quidditch for the rest of the semester!” he added angrily. Tonks looked away with a sneer.

 “Okay, so you got a point...but you didn't have to help me!” she added. “I didn't ask for your help!” she clarified. Drake rolled his eyes.

“Yeah well it was your stupid idea...” he said bitterly reddening knowing it was the truth. Tonks sighed.

 “Look I'm sorry, okay?” she apologized as she looked off toward her side. Drake looked up as he took a deep breath.

 “Yeah I know... it just pisses me off you know...” he said in acceptance.

“Be grateful you don't have detention with Snape or Filch,” she added. Drake frowned.

 “It's just Quidditch is the only thing I got going for me...well except for surfing,” he said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

 “I'm sorry,” Tonks said once again. Drake rolled his eyes.

 “Yeah I'm sorry too,” he said as well.

 “Good... see you later alright, I need to get out of these clothes,” Tonks replied as she turned away cautiously, hoping Drake wouldn't open his mouth again.

 

* * *

 

 The next morning Tonks made her way to breakfast, late. Which was unlike herself as she usual got up early enough to beat the breakfast crowd. She sat in her usual spot looking exhausted, her hair only a slight auburn her hair in a pony tail.

 “Tonks... you look...” Asha started.

 “Yeah I know,” Tonks snapped as she grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed in her mouth.

 “Dude... detention was that bad?” Josie asked.

 “Yeah but your brother was even worse,” Tonks replied with a slight glare. Josie frowned.

 “He told me what happened, sorry 'bout that,” Josie replied.

 “It's alright I'd be pissed too if I banned from Quidditch till the end of the semester too,” Tonks said with a sigh.

 “You're lucky you didn't,” Asha added. Tonks rolled her eyes.

 “Look I've got detention with Snape tomorrow and well... I was wondering if any of you know any Auror spells?” Tonks asked changing the subject. Asha looked confusedly at Josie.

 “What do you mean?” Asha asked.

 “Well Snape knows about me wanting to become an Auror and now he wants me to do spells that Aurors can do,” Tonks stated simply. Asha frowned as did Josie.

 “Well you can always check the library,” Asha suggested. “I'm sure they'll have something,” she added.

 “Yeah you're right, I'll do that during lunch,” Tonks said feeling a bit happier.

 Tonks skipped lunch and headed for the library. Tonks hated the library, she didn't like hanging around it unless it was for a report or an exam. Tonks looked around she didn't know where to even start looking.

 “Are you lost?” a woman asked from behind. Tonks turned around startled before realizing Madam Pince was behind her.

 “Oh... uhm yeah?” Tonks said with a perplex expression. Madam Pince examined her for a moment.

 “You're obviously not one of the regulars, so what is it that you want?” she asked again.

 “Well, I was wondering if you had any books about Aurors,” Tonks asked simply. Madam Pince perked a brow.

 “Follow me,” she said simply and lead her near the restricted section but not in it. She pulled out a few books and handed them to Tonks.

 “Anything else?” she asked.

 “No thanks,” Tonks replied nervously.

 “Good, now take care of the books or I'll take care of you,” she threatened before walking away. Tonks gulped as she walked toward the nearest table. Tonks looked over the books which were very mystic about the duties of an Auror. Neither book had substantial information. Though finally the last and smallest book had a list of duties and some spells people have witnessed Aurors done. Tonks made her way and checked out the book and made her way toward the common room.

 Soon classes ended and Asha and Josie readied for detention with Hagrid.

 “See ya Tonks!” Josie said as she waved.

 “Good luck!” Asha piped as she followed Josie out of the room.

 “Lucky not everyone is as happy to leave to detention like they are. I wish I had Hagrid,” Tonks said to herself as she turned a page of the book. She placed a bookmark and closed it as she still had detention with Filch. Tonks made her way toward Filch's office where she followed him to the forth floor girls bathroom. Where she was to clean the bathroom with minimum magic. As instructed by Professor Snape. Tonks wondered why she was allowed to use magic this time. It took her a while to clean the forth floor's bathroom. Tonks was horrible with the Scourgify charm, and had to use it a  few times on certain toilets and sinks.  A few hours later Tonks went back to her common room and took a bath as she read her book that she checked out. **The Ministry's Servants**.  There was a list of different spells some she heard before and others she didn't know existed.

 Tonks brought out her wand and practiced Protego in the bath though since nothing was shooting at her she wasn't sure it was actually working. Tonks got out of the bath and got ready for bed. How bad can it be? Then she gulped realizing it could be bad, real bad.


	3. With Friends Like These

 

Tonks awoke in the morning it was Friday morning and she had fallen asleep in her pajamas which was unusual for her since she usually slept in her uniform. Though since she had detention she had been sleeping in her pajamas and was waking up late from exhaustion. Tonks got up and got dressed. She had to wait to use the rooms big mirror and ended up using the same time as Asha and another roommate named Megan. Tonks was a bit taller than the others and ended up stepping a few feet back hovering around the others who bent low huddling as they placed on their makeup. Tonks put her hair up into orange and yellow pigtails. She smirked as she placed on her robes. Even if McGonagal changed her hair color she'd still be wearing pigtails.

 “About time girl!” Josie said as Tonks sat down and started digging into her scrambled eggs.

 “Sorry I don't know how you guys do it,” Tonks said as she shoved a fork into her mouth.

 “Do what? Wake up early?” Asha asked. “It's simple it's called a watch and a thing called an alarm,” Asha added sarcastically. Tonks rolled her eyes as she took a drink from her orange juice.

 “Hey have any of you seen my Potions book?” Tom suddenly asked as he looked around nervously. The others shook their heads confused.

 “Why did you lose it again?” Josie asked. Tom blushed.

 “Yeah... I mean I think I did. Well I think someone stole it really,” he clarified.

 “Why haven't you placed that charm I taught you?” Asha asked him in a scolded tone. Tom turned a light shade of pink.

 “I forgot how to do it,” Tom said honestly. Asha sighed as she shook her head.

 “Look at lunch I'll help you do it but I'm not helping you look for you book,” Asha said.

 “Yeah she's got to help me practice,” Tonks added.

 “Yeah, no wait what?” Asha asked confused. Josie giggled.

 “What do you mean?” Tom asked.

 “Asha promised to help me with my spell work. She's going to help me use the Protego spell, right?” Tonks added. Asha looked at both of them confused.

 “I guess,” Asha replied simply.

“I thought you had a make out session with Charlie?” Josie added. Asha elbowed her as she turned a light shade of pink.

“You still snogging Charlie Weasley?” Tom said put off.

 “Well...” Asha added.

 “You're not even publicly going out, yet you'd still snog him. What's the deal I mean... I mean he won't even call you his girlfriend. He's just using you,” Tom added. Tonks frowned as Asha turned red.

 “No he's not!” she said furious. “You don't even know him!” she defended. Josie raised a brow.

 “He's got a point Ash, I mean really what's up with all the hiding?” Josie asked.

 “I mean I wouldn't be ashamed of you,” Tom added.

 “Woah,” Tonks let out without thinking.

 “Okay then, minding my own business now,” Josie said looking around the room feeling awkward. Asha stared at Tom confused as the table started to clear.

 “Class is starting gotta go,” Tonks said feeling awkward as well. Josie got up as well and started walking with Tonks to class.

 “Man talk about awkward,” Josie whispered to Tonks.

 “Yeah I know but Tom does have a point,” Tonks replied back.

 “Definitely hey I like you're hair today you look all girly and bubbly,” Josie complimented.

 “Really got the idea from you,” Tonks said sticking out her tongue.

 “You're lucky you can change your hair color whenever you want,” Josie said enviously.

 “I know,” Tonks replied happily. 

 Transfiguration went well as did Herbology. Potions didn't go so well as she kept losing concentration whenever Professor Snape passed by her desk. Tonks met Asha at lunch and headed toward an empty room in the castle.

 “Are you sure you want me to do this?” Asha asked as she brought out her wand. Tonks nodded as she bit into her dinner roll.

 “Sure... yeah I mean of course,” Tonks replied getting into combat stance.

 “Right so what spell should I use first?” Asha asked. Tonks titled her head exasperated.  
  
“I thought you'd given it some thought by now,” Tonks added.

 “Uhmm no!” Asha replied sarcastically.

“Well just throw whatever at me,” Tonks said loosening up her shoulders. Asha took a deep breath.

 “You sure?” she asked again.

 “YES!” Tonks replied angrily.

 “Fine, uhh-”

 “Protego!”

 “Stupefy” Asha yelled out finally. Tonks flew back into the air then against the wall sliding toward the ground.

 “Owe..” Tonks let out sorely.

 “Sorry...” Asha replied.

 “What in Merlin’s Beard was that about?” Tonks scolded as her shoulder throbbed.

 “It's not my fault you did your spell too early,” Asha said defensively.

 “Yeah well I guess _uhh_ hasn't become a spell anytime soon,” Tonks said dusting herself off.

 “Ha-ha very funny now dust yourself off, Miss I want an Auror,” Asha replied readying herself once more. Tonks huffed as she pushed herself up and dusted herself off. “Ready?”

 “Been ready,” Tonks replied.

 “Stupefy!” Asha yelled.

 “Prot-Ah!” Tonks yelled as she was sent flying against the wall once more. Asha grimaced feeling sorry for her friend. Tonks shook her head.

 “Ya know me think I'm starting to get the hang of this...I mean being blown back into walls...must be part of an Auror's everyday life,” Tonks reckoned with herself.

 “Yeah Auror's who suck, now again, Stupefy”

 “Protego!” Tonks yelled suddenly as she leaped crookedly but defended herself finally. Asha leaned back and gasped. She looked around then smiled.

 “Ah-ha! Told ya I was getting better,” Tonks said arrogantly. After a few more minutes of practicing Protego, Asha decided it was her turn to practice jinxing.

 “Ready?” Tonks asked loosening up.

 “Yes, of course,” Asha replied simply.

 “Densaugeo!”

“Eeehk!” Asha suddenly gasped.

 “Eeehk?” Tonks repeated confused. “Are you all right Asha?” Tonks suddenly asked confused and concerned. Asha nodded.

 “Yes sure,” she said as she shrugged it off as if it was nothing though her two front teeth started growing.

 “Oh oh,” Tonks replied.

“Oh gods, what is it?” Asha asked.

 “Uhm, I think you better go to the infirmary,” Tonks suggested looking everywhere but her.

 “Oh no! I thought you missed!” Asha replied.

 “I never miss! Besides that's not the point Bugs Bunny,” Tonks replied started to giggle as they were at least three inches longer than before. Asha placed a hand over her mouth and felt them. Immediately she turned red, her eyes widening with shock. She quickly made her way toward the door. “Oh when you go... make sure to say... “Eh...what's up doc?” Tonks snickered. Asha shook her head angrily and left. “Sorry!” she added in suddenly but it was most likely too late. Tonks stood there in the room silently realizing she had no one to practice with. “Bugger!” she suddenly realized.

 Tonks read **The Ministy's Servants** during and between Muggle Studies and Astronomy. Finally classes were over, which gave Tonks three precious hours to practice some more.

 “Yo Tonks, heard what you did to Asha,” Drake said with a smirk.

 “Yeah...totally rad but don't tell her I said that,” Josie added with small grin as well. Tonks smiled and shrugged.

 “Well didn't do it on purpose, well I guess I did but you know what I mean,” Tonks said practicing wand movements.

 “Probably for the best, serve her a piece of humble pie,” Drake said crossing his arms. “What are you doing?” he suddenly asked as Tonks flourished her wand debonair like.

 “Practicing, you big oaf,” she let out seriously.

 “Yeah practicing hitting air? You know you ain't getting any practice like that, let's help her sis. How about it...playtime, ” Drake said smiling at Josie who nodded toward her brother. Tonks perked a brow as she looked at both of them, Josie was silent, which was unusual for Josie.  They both started to back up a few feet from Tonks.

 “Alright fine,” Tonks said simply but was seriously alert.

 “Stupefy!” Drake suddenly let out. Which Tonks Protego just on time.

 “Immobulus!” Josie yelled right after, once again Tonks leaped to her side and Protego herself barely.

“Locomortor Mortis!” Drake once again bombarded.

 “Ha!” Tonks dodged skillfully.

 “Cantis!” Josie yelled happily.

 “Confundus!”

 “Aqua Erecto!”

 Tonks had fist got hit with the Cantis charm as she suddenly let out a nice C sharp for a mere second before being hit with the Confundus charm then being splashed by a jet of water which she meant to dodge but instead jumped into. Tonks suddenly was back against the wall but this time soaked. She shook her head, sliding water from her eyes before looking up at a snickering and giggling Drake and Josie. Tonks let out a small cough.

 “You Americans are just...vile,” she said bitterly before slowly pushing herself up. “Knew I kept you guys around for a reason,” Tonks said with a small laugh. Drake started cracking up as Josie made her way toward her.

 “Sorry Tonks... but you totally did a good job,” Josie said surely.

 “You guys just bombarded me, what did you guys do back in the states, curse people for a living?” Tonks asked in shock. Drake and Josie shrugged.

 “Yeah you can say that,” Drake said with a proud nod.

 “You deserve detention, really you do, who knows how many blokes suffered from your _playtime_ ,” Tonks grimaced, impressed and disgusted at the same time. Suddenly she was hit by a blast of hot air and blinked as she noticed she was suddenly dry. 

 “Whoa...how did you do that?” Tonks asked.

 “Surfers...duh. Practically been doing that charm since we were nine,” Josie said with a silly assure nod.

 “Right water lovers,” Tonks said with a nod. “Thanks,” she added in quickly.

 “No prob,” she said with a  pad on the back.  “You're totally gonna kill it today. Snape is going to be like whoa... who is this chick?” Josie said stepping back with her hands up demonstrating his apparent shock.

 “Or get killed,” Drake added.

 “I second that,” Tonks said as they walked back toward the Great Hall for dinner.  Tonks ate enough food to stop her stomach from grumbling. She knew if she over ate, their might be a possibility it might make a comeback. No she needed to be healthy, fit, agile, and alert, not weighed down by a hefty meal.

Tonks made her way out of the great hall, starting as lazy stroll, taking her time to head toward the dungeons. She was daydreaming about how it might go when she heard kissing from a nearby corner.

 “Asha!” Tonks yelled in shock. Both Asha and Charlie jumped back from each other startled.

 “Tonks!” Asha said embarrassed.

 “I swear you just had your teeth fixed an hour ago and already you're snoggin Charlie,” Tonks said crossing her arms and shaking her head.

 “Ah Tonks you're just jealous that Asha and I are getting some action and you're not,” Charlie said with a grin. Asha smiled up at Charlie as she placed a hand on to his chest. Tonks smirked, Asha really did have a thing for Charlie after all.

 “Look honestly I don't care but you can at least let me and the others know you're alright,” Tonks scolded. Charlie scoffed.

 “See ya on a field soon,” he said and steered Asha toward another corner. Tonks turned pale, she had forgotten about Quidditch practice and well Quidditch altogether. She let out a loud sigh and continued to make her way towards the dungeons. She knew she made it when she noticed the increase of Slytherins hanging around. It was perfectly normal as Houses were quite Territorial about who was in what part of the school.  Though everyone seemed to kiss the Hufflepuffs’ behinds considering they had easy access to the kitchens and everyone knew their way towards the kitchens for a late night snack.

 “What are you doing here, Hufflepuff?” A prefect asked as he examined her yellow and black scarf.  Tonks crossed her arms and sighed.

 “Oh I just came here to admire the view...” Tonks let out sarcastically. “What do you think I'm here for...detention,” she said bitterly. The prefect scoffed as he smirked.

 “Detention?” he repeated.

 “Did I stutter?” Tonks asked as she tilted her head at him.

 “You know I don't like that mouth of yours, so full of cheek,” he said as he pointed at her mouth.

 “Hullo Julian, who's this, a straggler?” Another Slytherin Prefect said from behind. Tonks turned to see a girl with long blonde hair and thin face.

 “Yes she says she has detention, I'm assuming with Professor Snape,” he said with a raised brow. The girl walked up to them and got a better look at Tonks before smiling.

 “Oh yeah she does, doesn't she?” she said with gleeful recognition. “She's the girl who started that Get Snape Laid Fund,” she whispered loudly towards the boy. The male prefect laughed.

 “Oh yeah my brother donated to that fund too,” Julian let out with a smile. “Pity it was a good idea,” he added.

 “Yeah it was,” the girl agreed.

 “Oh right off you go!” he said as they both walked around her. “Have fun with Professor Snape!” he added and they both started laughing as they turned down another corridor. Tonks could not believe it, did the whole school hear about her stupid yet brilliant plan? Tonks continued to walk as she let out a half shrug. _I guess so_ , she thought as she continued to make her way towards Snape's office.

 

 


	4. Round One

 

 

Tonks finally made her way toward Professor Snape's office. She stood in front of the door, staring silently. She gulped as she slowly raised her hand to knock but hesitated and lowered it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _C'mon you can do it. It's just Professor Snape...the most evil Professor in all of Hogwarts!_ Her mind battled. _Okay._ Tonks once again raised her fist to knock. She gently knocked with her knuckles just barely hard enough for her to even hear. When suddenly the door opened. Tonks stepped back and gasped as she looked up at Professor Snape who was about step out, when suddenly he realized Tonks was standing in front of him.

“Tonks!” he said rather loudly and stopped. His hair had landed on his cheeks. He jerked his head back forcing his hair out of his face as he leaned against the door's frame. “I was about to go searching for you... _but_... it seems you were wise enough to know better,” he drawled as he usually did. Tonks looked down and rolled her eyes.

“Well I'm here,” she said looking anywhere but him.

“Yes... come in,” he said moving out of the way letting her in his office. Tonks stepped in to a dark, lightly lit room. Potions ingredients were scattered yet precisely placed. It was dusty yet clean at the same time. The door closed behind her.

“No surprise here,” she let out on accident.

“What was that?” he asked as he passed by her with a swish of black fabric.

“Nothing,” she muttered as she crossed her arms. The room was strangely chilly. He was silent for a while as he decided to place certain object aside and some away altogether. It was probably for the best considering she was quite the clutz. Finally as he stared down at his desk he looked back up to her lazily.

“There are very few students who manage to irk me to a certain extent during my career at Hogwarts,” he started as he faced her and crossed his arms. “Most students have played a childish prank here or there, stink bombs, sneezing hexes, singing curses...” he described. “All childish nothing so delicate to drive me from a restful night's sleep,” he said as he started to walk around and grabbed a bottle of sherry and poured himself a shot Tonks’ eyes widen as she looked to her side. _Brilliant you drove your professor to drink... in front of a student no less. I am so dead._ Tonks realized as she gulped. “Ah but you... Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Ted Tonks no less, daughter of Andromeda Black Tonks...”

“It's just Tonks...Andromeda Tonks,” Tonks corrected strongly. Her mother hated her surname with a passion as much as she hated her first.

“A descendant of the house of Black, no less,” he finished as he slammed his cup down. “Touchy subject I presume, yet still not as touchy as the subject of spreading rumors, lies and slandering a teacher’s reputation!” he added through gritted teeth. _Yep Dead._ She confirmed in her head.

“I said I was sorry,” Tonks said a bit defensively.

“Sorry hasn't even touched the surface of what emotional stress you have caused me,” he revealed bitterly. Tonks mouth twitched as she looked down actually starting to feel sorry, though she wasn't sure if it was for herself or for her teacher. “To believe you would still continue again the next day and further my stress to not only students but faculty and staff!” he practically yelled as he rushed toward her and leaned in close to her face forcing Tonks to lean back.

“That has to be the most idiotic thing anyone has ever bothered tried doing to me,” he said deeply. “And  believe me I have met my fair share of idiotic students but none has so far toppled as far as you,” he spat in her face. Tonks closed her eyes. Anger rose in the pit of her stomach as she took a deep breath and calmed herself. She opened them and looked directly at him.

“Are you done Professor?” she asked simply. He just glared right at her not moving an inch. Tonks didn't dare move or blink as well. It was as if they were having a staring contest only inches away from each other’s faces. She could smells the light flavor of sherry and sardines, perhaps even smoke. Her eyes narrowed as she was determined not to back down. Finally Snape looked away and scoffed. He finally turned away from her and walked towards his desk once more.

“Your name may be Tonks but you're a Black through and through,” he said as he suddenly turned and faced her once more. “The stubbornness of your family has always been.... and always will...be a downfall,” he spoke to her. Tonks soaked in the information and clenched her fist. Her hand tightening over her wand.

“Words...” she finally spoke. “All you are- are just words,” Tonks said bitterly. “Your life must be so pathetic that all you have to look forward to is scolding misbehaving students, to give you that rise of power you always wanted,” Tonks talked. “All other younger teachers go home for the Holidays... but no not you... not Professor Snape. Why is that? Got no mother to come home to? What? Doesn't mummy love you? I sure as hell know you haven't got any bloody-”

“ENOUGH!” He finally shouted as he slammed his fist into his desk, causing everything to shake. “I will no longer will have a student demean me as if I was one of them,” he said out loud but it was more like he was scolding himself. He turned and faced her. “You know nothing about me, you're not even a Slytherin, you know _nothing of me_ ,” he said simply. “Just mere accusations and yet you continue to dig yourself a deeper hole...” he drawled once more, sounding strangely intrigued as if she was the sick sadistic one. He stayed quietly as he decided to calm himself down and organize his room once more. All the while Tonks hands started to sweat, her legs began to hurt and she was starting to cool off literally.

They were both silent for a while. Snape started to pace around his room, tidying up things as Tonks’ eyes followed him, not trusting him at all. She gulped and looked down for a second knowing she went too far, once more. Her father always told her, that she had her mother’s mouth. ‘ _Your mother’s mouth is a dagger, when she’s in a foul mood her words become razor sharp_ ,’ she remember her father telling her once after she had gotten into an argument with her mother a few years back. Maybe that’s where she learned it from. Suddenly he stopped pacing and was once again in front of her, his arms crossed as he perked a brow.

“Let’s get this over with, the quicker, the faster I don’t have to see your face,” he started once again. Tonks held back a scoff, she was rarely the same girl, she always changed her features, but she figured now wasn’t the time to get witty with him. She cleared her throat and raised her head high.

“Fine with me,” she said in a rather high pitch voice that made her eye twitch. She shook her head and took a deep breath. “Okay one spell every Auror has to know is Protego,” Tonks started simply. “Everyone has to know it, Auror’s have to know it best,” Tonks added.

“Instinctively…” he let out slowly with his usual blank stare before suddenly raising his wand. “Petrificus Totalus!” he suddenly yelled out.

“Protego!” Tonks snapped immediately. Snape scoffed as he relaxed his form briefly before suddenly swishing his wand again.

“Silencio!” he went again and Tonks’ eyes widen as she readied once again

“Protego!”

“Expelliarmus!”

“Ah! Shite!” Tonks swore as her wand slipped out of her fingers.

“Stupefy,” he said lazily and Tonks flew back hitting a bookshelf knocking out some books. She closed her eyes as her back hurt from the hard edge shelves.

“Ahhh…..grrrrr.” she growled as she finally opened her eyes to see Professor Snape casually walk towards her as he smirked. He must have felt good finally making her pay for his supposed _stress_.

“Tsk, Tsk, Tsk,” he released as Tonks slowly pushed herself up. “As an Auror and a seventh year I would have thought Expelliarmus would have been your first choice, as even a second year is taught that spell,” he said lazily.

“It’s been awhile,” Tonks let out steadying herself up.

“Excuses,” he replied as he turned, his black cloak swishing. “If you had have thought about disarming your opponent there would be no need to protect yourself,” he added as he walked back and turned once more. Tonks huffed as she made her way towards her wand and picked it up looking quite sour. He had a point and it sucked being scolded with the obvious.

“Alright, you’re right, happy?” Tonks said as she crossed her arms leaning on one leg before sticking her wand out. “Expelliarmus!” she yelled out suddenly and Snape’s wand flicked out of his fingers and lightly bounced on the floor beside him with a wooden sound. Snape slowly moved his head towards the direction of the wand slightly impressed.

“I wasn’t aware we were in a duel,” Snape just let out before taking a few steps and picking up his wand.

“I wasn’t aware I was going to be bombarded by spells either but you don’t see me complaining,” Tonks snapped back. “And that’s two spells an Auror would use,” she added in quickly. Snape turned stiff and gave her scathing glare. Tonks swallowed as she shuffled on her feet. She looked away quickly the look on his face made her seem that he physically wanted to smack her. After a moment he pushed his black greasy hair back before making his away across the room.

“Get out,” he said as he threw his hand out and the door unlocked and flicked open. Tonks didn’t need telling twice as she quickly started to make her way out. “You still have three more spells, I expect another in three days time,” he added. Tonks paused for a moment before continuing her way out not bothering to close his door, though within a few steps away it had closed shut anyways. Tonks made her back to the kitchens thinking about what had just happen. Now that she had time to think about it, he was rather revealing. It seemed he knew a lot about her family. Was he just trying to get under her skin? The truth was that she always wondered about her mother’s side of the family. She knew very little and the fact that her Potions Professor knew more about them than her was a bit unnerving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes I’m going on a (unknown amount of time) hiatus since I’m working on three other fanfictions. Sorry I have many fandoms. Though HP is a childhood fave. Though reviews are welcomed with spell suggestions. Thanks.


	5. Quidditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it was a long break but suddenly inspiration came along and so here we go.

 

Tonks made her way back to the Hufflepuff dorms. It was getting late so fewer students, in particular, Hufflepuffs were out roaming the halls. With each step, a sense of relief came over her. She didn’t realize how much anxiety Professor Snape caused her. She decided she needed a distraction and a reward. A delicious tasting reward. She made a detour towards the kitchens. There was a suit or armor followed by a portrait with a large green pear. Tonks looked around, mostly for staff, since all Hufflepuffs knew this secret already. She tickled the pear and it began to giggle. The portrait opened and the entrance to the kitchen was revealed.

A great deal of students didn’t know how the kitchen was set up but most Hufflepuffs knew the secret to how the food was sent up to its counterpart. Tonks made her way towards a student who was already trying to negotiate with a House Elf, named Iddy.

“It’s three eclairs for me and my buddies,” the younger boy replied. The House Elf nodded.

“Only three?” he asked. The boy nodded. Tonks quietly snuck up on him, realizing who it was. A young third-year named Allen, who loved to snack. He was lying about the friends though. He ate them all by himself, sadly.

“Yeah…” he replied simply.

“Wotcher there, Allen,” Tonks greeted simply startling the boy.

“Oh! Tonks ya scared me,” he said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

“Yes,” he said. The House Elf nodded and shrugged. With a small snap of his fingers, another House Elf brought out three eclairs.

“As usual, we had them cooled off already,” the House Elf replied. Allen nodded and took the small plate of Eclairs.

“Thanks!” he said happily. Allen looked up at Tonks. “Bye Tonks,” he said as he made his way out.

“Miss Tonks, it has been a while since you have come to visit. What do you need?” The House Elf started. Tonks sighed as she placed a hand under her chin.

“Well, it doesn’t matter really. I guess something sweet,” she said with a shrug.

“We have eclairs, Allen’s favorite. Brownies Josie’s favorite. Carrot Cake, Ebony’s favorite-”

“Hmm, how about some chocolate ice cream?” she asked. She knew if she didn’t make up her mind fast he would list all the students favorite snack request from Hufflepuffs and she knew her house sure loved to snack. The House Elf nodded.

“But, of course!” he said with a snap of his fingers a bowl of chocolate ice cream appeared already with a spoon. Tonks beamed.

“Yes! Thank you!” she said as she reached out and grabbed the floating snack. “You’re a life saver, Iddy!” she said.

“It’s Alvrick!” he said.

“Oh sorry,” she said as she turned and started to leave the kitchens. She felt kind of bad but some of the House Elves looked the same. She made her way towards the dormitories. She made it in, there were a few students, conversing, playing, and reading. The usual student stuff. She made her way towards her room, Josie and Asha weren’t back yet. Tonks sighed as she made her way toward the bed and started eating her soft yet delicious chocolate dessert.  She let her mind go blank for a while, thoughts of homework and Quidditch filled her head. She swallowed she had practice tomorrow and a game against Gryffindor. She finished her snack placed it to the bedside table and fell asleep.

The next morning Tonks woke up she looked at the bedside table the empty bowl and spoon were gone. She smiled she loved those House Elves they even cleaned up the evidence. It wasn’t like they never failed to do so, but she always wondered why she never caught the cleanup in the act. Tonks woke up to see Asha and Josie and another girl, Ginger was sleeping. She sighed.

“Spphhh, Asha, you awake?” she whispered loudly to Asha who slept on the bed next to her. Asha’s face remained peaceful.

“SPPPPPPH!” Tonks said again and threw an old balled up sock at her. Asha’s eyes fluttered and grimaced.

“Damn it, Tonks. I’m tired, detention was …was work,” she said as she turned to her other side. Tonks rolled her eyes and decided to get ready for breakfast. She figured both of her gal pals were going to be too tired to wake up early enough to do so. Tonks sat down with a dirty blonde pixie cut and blue-green eyes. She sat next to Tom who was an outcast but was a bit boring to hang around since he was never brave enough to go along with her pranks. Which probably was a good thing, the more she thought about it.

“Where’s Asha and Josie?” Tom asked. Tonks bobbed her head.

“They’re tired from detention with Hagrid. I suppose he put them to work,” she said stuffing some porridge in her mouth. He grimaced and nodded.

“So how is detention with Snape?” he asked. Tonks stared at him and perked a brow.

“Utterly, delightful, a ray of sunshine,” she said seriously. Tom looked away sheepishly.

“Sorry I asked,” he said. Tonks sighed and looked away.

“What else, awful. Honestly makes detention with Filch seem pleasant. I don’t mind doing the dirty work, at least I’m alone, distracted. With Snape… ugh,” she revealed. Tom looked at her and frowned.

“Yeah, sorry,” he said. Tonks nodded.

“Yeah, don’t be I deserved it. I only hope I don’t screw up my chance to be an Auror,” she said a bit defeated. A few minutes later breakfast disappeared and Tonks went back up to her dorm to do some of her homework. She had astrology, transfiguration, and muggle studies, in particular, history. Her saving grace since it didn’t require much studying or effort. Half ways through transfiguration, Asha and Josie woke up.

“Ugh, hungry,” Josie said sadly, holding her stomach.

“You know where the kitchen is,” Tonks said with a smirk.

“Thank Gods!” she said happily. “Where’s Asha?” she asked.

“In the bathroom, been there a while not sure what she is up to,” Tonks answered.

“Probably taking another shower so she could snog Charlie again,” Josie joked.

“HA!” Tonks let out closing her book and tossing it aside. “Let’s get out of here!” Tonks said and Josie smiled and hopped out of her bed as well. Tonks and Josie made their way towards the kitchens to see Asha and a few other students eating at the tables. After Asha and Josie ate their fill they hung out around the halls until Tonks had Quidditch practice. Asha and Josie made their way out towards the field while Tonks headed back up to get geared up. She was usually a beater but lately, she had to fill in as a chaser and she was starting to like it too, turns out she was pretty good at both. When Tonks got to the field, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff teams were fighting for the field.

“What’s going on?” Tonks asked confused.

“Overbooked, apparently,” Asha said crossing her arms.

“Ugh, figures,” Tonks said rolling her eyes watching the Quidditch captains go at it.

“Slytherin still has thirty minutes to practice and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are booked at the same exact time,” Asha added.

“Bogus,” Josie replied just as confused.

“You’ve had enough time to practice, just get your mates and leave!” Avery the Gryffindor captain said.

“Yeah,” Charlie added slapping his Beater bat on his hand. Tonks grabbed hers and started to do the same, standing right next to Charlie.

“Yeah!” she added. Though she was really being playful more than anything.

“Copycat,” Charlie snickered.

“Whiner,” Tonks whispered back.

“Snotface beater,” he said.

“Meat beater,” Tonks smacked him with her bat. Charlie immediately did the same to her.

“Wannabe chaser!” he let out.

“Jerk off,” she replied before they know it they were beating each other in the arms with bats and the argument had stopped.

“Stop it!” Avery warned, “You’re distracting me,” he said and both Tonks and Charlie giggled.

“I take that back, your captain is a whiner,” Tonks whispered.

“Yeah, I know,” Charlie agreed with a muffled snicker.

Finally, Slytherin agreed to leave the field and Hufflepuff and Gryffindor decided to share the field, half and half.

“See ya losers, take all the time you need, we’re still going to beat you on the field!” a Slytherin said as they started to leave.

“Your fly is down, by the way,” Tonks said. The guy immediately looked down and grabbed his crotch. “Ha made ya look!” she added.

“You stupid bitch!” he said grabbing his wand. Tonks swallowed pulling out hers as well. When a Slytherin teammate pulled him back.

“Take it easy, it was only a joke,” the boy intervened. He looked up at Tonks and grinned. Tonks subconsciously grinned back getting a good look at the kid. He was tall, lean, with light brown hair and green eyes. He was actually attractive. Who was he? They both started to walk away and Tonks turned around rolling her eyes. She didn’t need another reason to get in trouble and was grateful that kid stepped in. Tonks sighed and got on her broom.

The practice was tough only being able to practice on one side of the field was impossible and both sides kept crossing the line upsetting the other team. Three other fights almost broke out and when the sun started to set, Tonks was more than happy to get out of there and eat some dinner.

“Wow, this sucks,” Josie said as they made it to the Great Hall.

“Tell me about it, I haven’t seen this much tension between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor before,” Asha said sadly.

“Yeah, you’re only worried cause your boyfriend is on the other team,” Tonks added teasingly. Asha pursed her lips and hugged herself.

“A little,” she said embarrassed. “That reminds me you got to keep that big mouth of yours in check, we’re already 150 points below Slytherin,” Asha added. Tonks rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I know,” she agreed as they stepped into the Great Hall.

They ate dinner and Tonks used Asha’s pass to the Prefect bathroom to soak her muscles. Since Charlie left a playful bruise on her left arm. Tonks held the book, **The Ministries Servants.** She watered proofed the book but sometimes still dropped it. She then had it hover in front of her but the words were too small to read. Tonks sighed as she tried to do a spell she was currently in the process of creating. It would copy a large size of the page in light. It did work actually but it only lasted about half a minute then it would fade.  Afterward, Tonks decided to finish some Astronomy since it was dark and it seemed like the proper time to do so.

The next day Tonks finished up her transfiguration with her friends, successfully transforming a branch into a chair. After lunch, they watched as Ravenclaw took the field to play. Josie cheered on for her brother who was helping the temporary chaser since he was temporarily banned because of their little stunt.

“Dude, Ravenclaw is screwed,” Josie leaned in and told Asha and Tonks. “Their new chaser is totally green,” she said shaking her head. Tonks sighed.

“Yeah,” she said. The kid’s glasses was constantly sliding off falling off his face when he slowed down his speed. Other than that he was pretty decent just inexperienced. Soon night fell and Tonks decided to finish up her Muggle History homework. Afterward, she decided to relax, she had classes and a Quidditch match against Gryffindor to worry about.

Tonks looked at herself in the mirror. Usually, she fought for mirror time.  As the girls struggle to put lipstick, mascara, blush, eyeshadow, covering a zit or two. She stared at her face and her hair, she decided to wear at is a purple pixie today. She stared at her face, it wasn’t hers really, the past two years she really didn’t use her real face, it was always modified in some way. She returned it back to normal and saw the mixture of her mothers and father’s features.

“Yep, I am their love child,” she said to herself.

“Tonks, are you talking to yourself?” Ginger asked as she was still in the room adjusting her tie. Tonks giggled.

“Yeah, sorry,” she said.

“No don’t be,” Ginger said with a smile. “I do it all the time, mother says it’s healthy,” she said. Tonks looked at Ginger. She was tall maybe 5’10, thin and wispy yet still had the necessities. She had ocean blue eyes and long strawberry blonde hair. In all regards, you can honestly say she was beautiful. A natural beauty, Tonks was a bit jealous.

“What is your mother a shrink?” Tonks asked changing her eyes to a violet as well.

“Actually, yes,” she answered.

“I want to be one still,” Ginger replied. Tonks gave her a look.

“But you’re a witch?” Tonks stated the obvious.

“Yeah but Psychology fascinates me, besides why do all witches and wizards have to sacrifice their muggle side of the family and life just because they can do magic,” she said placing on her robes. Tonks was blank, she had a point. She actually quite enjoyed her father’s muggle family since it was the only side she knew.

“You’re right,” Tonks agreed going for robes as well.

“Of course I am, see you at class,” she said making her way out. Tonks sighed.

“Why can’t I be pretty…no beautiful like Ginger?” Tonks asked herself, as she looked for her book bag.

Herbology was a breeze since they had it with Gryffindor, Charlie was constantly giving Tonks the eye. She knew he wasn’t flirting since his looked changed when he looked Asha, which was much softer. Tonks rolled her eyes, it must have been his way of getting ready for the night’s match. Transfiguration was a bit tougher her chair came out lopsided and still a bit knotty. Tonks sighed it came out better the day before, she told McGonagall who raised her brow and checked off her grade with an A. Potions was even tougher since she confused two roots with one another and placed them in the wrong time. Causing her potion to bubble and boil over. Snape didn’t look too amused and this made her nervous since this was advanced potions.

Tonks sighed during lunch. She knew she had to do better next time, perhaps practice more or take tutoring. She ate lunch and luckily the last two classes went much smoother. She passed both Astrology and Muggle Studies assignments with an O.  

Tonks was back to her daily Quidditch routine, she munched on snacks, baby carrots, dip, and chips. She drank water and light juices. She didn’t like eating a whole meal before the match, it weighed her down. She constantly looked outside her dorm window. Lightning could be seen in the distance and thunder as well. It was going to be a messy match and it made her a bit nervous and numb.

“You’re going to do great, Tonks,” Josie said as she got ready in a raincoat. “Even my brother thinks so,” she added. “Don’t tell him, I told you so though,” she added. Asha laughed.

“Yeah, not sure who should I really cheer for,” Asha added. Tonks rolled her eyes.

“Seriously?” Josie added.

“Yes, I mean if we lose, you and our whole house become a bit down but I know you’ll get over it. Charlie, he gets all down and bitter for a while,” she added. Tonks gave a half shrug.

“He’s a big boy, he’ll get over it,” she said before sticking out her tongue. Asha rolled her eyes and followed Josie out of the dormitory.

Tonks put on her gear and robes she waterproofed the best she could, an anti-liquid repellent. It gave her outfit a bit of plastic glossy look but who cares. She soon made it towards her Team’s Quidditch room.  Fredrick was the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain. He was a seventh year, his brother Zachary was in 5th, and was probably going to take his brother’s place as captain next year. He was their keeper. Mira was a fourth-year Beater, Elsa was supposed to be a Chaser but a family member died and she had to leave for a funeral. Supposedly her parents are thinking about moving her to another school since she hasn’t come back. Jack was their other Beater he was a 6th year. Fredrick was a chaser, Tonks was now a chaser, and Harry was a chaser, he was a 4th year. Yuki was their seeker who was also a 5th year. So Fredrick paced around the room.

“Alright, you all got your water repellent charms on?” he asked. Everyone nodded. “Good, it’s the same every year, Gryffindor and Slytherin always take the lead in the end. It’s about the game, it’s about the sport and the points. Though, for once I want Hufflepuff to take the win in Quidditch,” Fredrick said looking at his younger brother who nodded. “This is my last year so…let’s do our best,” he said with a nod.

“Yeah!” Mira cheered happily. They all nodded in cheered as they lined up. They can hear the announcer call out Gryffindor naming their team.  The announcer started calling out Hufflepuff along with the sound of thunder. It was no surprise it was raining.

“Think of it as a challenge!” Fredrick said before getting on his broom. “Let’s go!” he said as he zoomed off, soon they all got on their brooms and zoomed off as well. Tonks could feel the cold rain sting her face, causing her to blink. She pulled down her goggles and grinned. Adrenaline started to pump into her system.  They hovered in the middle of the field, staring at Gryffindor, the wind blowing against them.

Madam Hooch seemed to be an anti-water bubble as rain seemed to not even touch her.

“You know the drill, no shoving, no punching, I want a clean match!” she said as she blew her whistle. Immediately, the teams split up. Charlie Weasley was the first to get the Quaffle. He gave Tonks a grin before passing it to one of his teammates. Tonks scoffed. He was going to be that way, then? She thought as she leaned back and dodged a Bludger. “Bloody Hell! Get your head in the game!” she said scolding herself and started chasing after the Quaffle. It didn’t take long for Gryffindor to score. This angered Tonks a bit but she was not about to quit. Gryffindor keeper tossed the Quaffle back out. Harry caught and tossed it to Fredrick however, Gryffindor intercepted it. Tonks chased after the opposing team's Chaser, when he took a Bludger in the hand and dropped the Quaffle. Tonks sunk zoomed down to catch it which she did. She rode with it for a bit trying to look for a teammate to pass it to but they were all behind her. She was already near the Gryffindor loops. She dodged a Bludger and made a U-turn while tossing it to Fredrick. He was about to throw it in the higher center hoop but tossed back to Tonks who was near the lower one. She caught it and tossed it the lower hoop evening the score.

Thirty minutes in, Gryffindor had 50 points and Hufflepuff 30. Both teams were starting to get tired of the rain and were starting to play a bit dirty. Twice Madam Hooch had to intervene for fouls. Tonks had sworn the snitch flew by her once and off to oblivion. Tonks currently had the Quaffle she was ready to make another point when she felt someone bump into her. It was Mira she took a Bludger in the shoulder for her. Tonks tossed the ball but the Keeper blocked it still.

“Shit!” Tonks swore. She felt like she wasted Mira’s save.

“Soon, Charlie was after Jack, Mira, and her for some odd reason. He was constantly aiming the Bludger at those three and it became evident to Fredrick who wanted to call a foul but couldn’t. Jack hit the Bludger and hit their seeker and who almost fell off their broom. Charlie didn’t like this and hit the Bludger at Jack who got hit in the shoulder. Mira didn’t like this as she soon got the Bludger and hit Charlie, unfortunately, he was struck in the head and fell off his broom. Tonks watched as Charlie fell to the floor, however, Madam Hooch and Dumbledore saved him from an untimely death or a few broken bones.

Tonks was going to check on him when suddenly the horn rang. They all looked up and realized that Yuki had caught the snitch. Her teammates all gave each other looks, wide smiles plastered on their faces.

“And Hufflepuff takes the game with a 120 point lead!” the announcer said. Tonks smiled this made up for the points she lost her house with her stunt. She immediately went to check on Charlie Weasley.

“Oi, Charlie are you alright?” Tonks asked.

“Yeah…I’m fine,” he answered simply.

“You…Weasley go to the nurse, make sure you don’t have a concussion,” Madam Hooch said. Charlie tossed off his helmet and threw it to the side leaving his teammate to pick it up. Tonks sneered. Charlie wasn’t really the swore loser type. She wondered why he was acting this way now? Tonks made her way towards the Quidditch room and took off her helmet and goggles. She sighed her adrenaline was starting to sink. She was tired and the thought of them winning hadn’t yet sunk in yet. Her team all sat solemnly not sure what to do. It had been a few years since they had won.

“Now what?” Harry asked.

“Let’s go back to our dorms,” Fredrick said. They all nodded, Jack decided he needed a bath and headed their first. When the rest of them got into the common room. There was a huge party waiting for them. They all stood there in shock. Streamers, confetti, fireworks all zoomed about.

“Oh, my gosh,” Tonks said covering her mouth. Josie ran up to her.

“We did it! Well, I mean you guys did it!” she said excitedly. Josie gave Tonks a hug and suddenly loud music started to play.

“Where’s Asha?” Tonks asked. Josie rolled her eyes.

“Where else to check on Charlie,” she said. Tonks shook her head, she didn’t care at the moment. Josie, Zachary, and Yuki began to dance. Tonks laughed she was still in her gear, she wanted to change but at the same time, she wasn’t really dirty nor wet thanks to the charm. Everyone was having too much fun. She decided to join in and started dancing as well. Fortunately, she was a great dancer and a good mimic so everyone started asking her to bust some movies. Which she did, she started with the Running man, then swoop kick though she did knock over a table, spilling some drinks and soaking up some playing cards. Everyone laughed including her, no one was that mad at the fact that she made a bit of the mess and a seventh year cleaned right up within seconds.  Tonks felt bad that she had spilled some of the drinks.

“I’m thirsty and hungry, I’m going to get some snacks,” Tonks said.

“You want me to come with?” Josie asked.

“Nah it’s good. It shouldn’t take too long and besides you’re on music duty,” Tonks said as Josie grinned. Lee the DJ had to use the restroom and Josie had wanted to play a song so this was her chance to play it. Tonks exited the common room and headed towards the kitchens which was only a quick stroll away. She could faintly still hear the music from behind the walls as she began walking towards the kitchens. She turned down the corridor when someone grabbed her arm.  It was a strong firm grip but not too painful.

“I have been searching for you this past hour, have you forgotten?” a familiar voice asked sternly. Tonks swallowed she knew who it was as she decided to stop and look up at the dark figure.

“Forgotten what?” she asked, dusting herself off right after he let go of her arm and faced her. He titled his head and perked brow.

“You owe me a spell, Miss Tonks,” he hissed. Tonks’ face went blank as she stared into space. Slowly the events passed in her head as she added up the days.

“Oh yeah… I …I kind of forgot,” she replied honestly.

“You… _forgot_?” he asked his brows reaching his hairline. Tonks looked away.

“Yes…well, I had Quidditch practice and of course the match,” she justified. He titled his head.

“Boo hoo,” he let out simply, his lips pushed out as he stared blankly at her. Tonks leaned back and swallowed. “Then perhaps we should take the time and let you perform the spell now,” he said as he began steering her towards his office.

“Now!? No way!” she said stepping back. “Can’t we do this tomorrow? Hufflepuff won… we won! You know how often we win?” Snape smirked. “It’s been years!” she added.

“Don’t blame me for your house’s incompetence to win a simple game of Quidditch,” he snapped back. _Ouch_. That statement didn’t only insult her but her whole team. Tonks inhaled through her nose and exhaled as well. Her jaw clenched shut her hands in fists.  “Now let’s carry on, we are wasting precious time,” he replied.

“No,” Tonks said simply. Snape stopped dead in his tracks. He turned heel his black hair bouncing off his cheeks.

“No?” he uttered slightly in shock. He seemed annoyed but not at all too surprised. “Are you that incapable that you cannot provide one simple spell?” he said tilting his head. He took a step forward. “Not even one in a split second, can’t even think of one on our little stroll down towards my office. I’m sure that would have given you five minutes at least,” he continued as if he was trying to help her but it was coming off more like an insult.

“Look you’re right. I probably can but that’s not the issue. My house is expecting me to be there and celebrate one of our few victories. You’ll get your spell just not this moment!” she said strongly.

“If you insist,” he said as he was about to turn. Then he stopped and faced her once more. “Two more spells are to be added to the list. Your total is now seven,” he said simply. Tonks sighed trying not to look away as she inwardly kicked herself. “Now go,” he said and Tonks continued making her way towards the kitchens. She mumbled to herself the whole way towards the kitchens when she arrived. Iddy walked up to her.

“Congratulations on your victory Miss Tonks!” he said.

“Yeah, thanks,” Tonks said walking right past him she made her way towards the giant pile of dirty pots and pans and kicked them real hard, causing the giant mountain to tumble about. It was incredibly loud each pout banging and echoing off the loud room.  Some of the House Elves scattered and gasped from the noise and scene. Iddy walked up to her he looked at the mess she made then looked back up at her.

“Need anything?” he asked simply. Tonks took a deep breath and exhaled.

“Yeah, I need some drinks and snacks, got anything ready, Iddy?” she asked feeling much better.

“It’s Alrick but yes,” he replied.

 


	6. Introspection

 

Snape watched as he saw his stubborn student mumble to herself as she stormed off. He scoffed as he was about to walk away himself when surprisingly the Headmaster was right there behind him. He stopped wondering how long he had been there and why he was just standing there.

“Headmaster,” he greeted.

“Ah, Severus a good evening, isn’t it?” he said as he walked towards his side. He thought about his greeting before answering.

“If loud thunderstorms and cold rain is your idea of a good evening, headmaster then yes it is,” he replied smartly. However, it did have a touch of snark. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

“Ah yes, any evening where my students and staff are safe and sound is a good evening. I think the rain does the plants a great deal of good as well,” he added. Snape smiled softly. Leave it to Dumbledore to think outside the box and bring things to perspective.

“Yes,” he agreed. They continued to walk and within a few seconds, it became apparent to Severus that Dumbledore was not about to leave.

“Is there anything bothering you, Professor?” he asked. Dumbledore nodded.

“As a matter of fact yes,” he answered. Snape swallowed, he had no idea what Dumbledore was going to say next. “I just saw part of your confrontation with Miss Tonks,” he revealed. Snape’s lip twitched as he glared a bit.

“Yes,” Snape admitted.

“Perhaps, you were a bit harsh on the young girl,” he added.

“Perhaps?” he repeated, but it was more of a question. Dumbledore nodded. Snape sighed. “You may not know, Miss Tonks…the girl has caused a serious infraction and if you must know it has caused me a great deal of stress,” he admitted in a low bitter tone. Eyeing about making sure no one was near. Though when he was quiet he could sure he heard a familiar humming sound. He smirked a Muffliato spell. He had not seen him cast it but it made him wonder why?

“Ah yes, what was it called again?” Snape turned pale he wasn’t surely going to make him repeat it. “The Get Professor Snape laid fund or something like that?” he said looking up. He was feigning it, apparently, Dumbledore was entertained with the name or even the idea. Snape turned red as he pushed some hair from his eyes with a shake of his head. “What a bold and entertaining idea,” he added with a chuckle.

“Yes,” Snape said bitterly. Dumbledore chuckled some more.

“Now now professor, you’re still young,” Snape’s eyes widen. _He can’t be seriously talking about his sex life._ Snape suddenly thought. “You can remember the days of your youth. The simplicity of students and their insults,” he added. _Oh, joy!_ How could he forget? The constant humiliations James, Sirius, Peter and their pet werewolf Lupin caused him.

“Unfortunately,” he said stopping and turning to face the Headmaster. “What is this about?” Snape finally asked. Dumbledore stopped and looked back at him seriously. His grey-blue eyes piercing past his the rims of his glasses.

“There is no denying what Miss Tonks did was wrong and punishment is the required action to such a consequential task. With this I am quite in agreement. In fact, I’m quite intrigued with how you went about it,” he said as he began walking at a much slower pace, he was taking a detour to the dungeons. Snape swallowed confused and a bit weary.

“How so?” he asked.

“You could have easily given her weeks’ worth of detention with Filch or Hagrid. You could have even expelled her from Quidditch,” he added. Snape grimaced.

“I have professor, she is to help Filch for two weeks,” he revealed. Dumbledore nodded and raised his brows. “And well to be perfectly honest I forgot she was on the Quidditch team for her house,” he added looking away, showing how much he paid attention to the sport. To be honest he only cared about Slytherin and their team, since that was his only priority. Dumbledore gave him a nod with a grin.

“Yes, as I have heard but you have given her an additional unusual punishment one I haven’t seen you issue before,” Dumbledore revealed. Snape stopped and opened his mouth before closing it, for now, he knew what Dumbledore wanted to talk about.

“Yes, I have, what about it?” he asked getting straight to the point. He didn’t know where this conversation was heading and it unnerved him. Dumbledore eyed him seriously as if they were both trying to read each other minds. However, he did not feel no such attempt.

“Interesting form of punishment, what gave you such an idea?” Dumbledore asked interestedly. Snape looked away cracking his knuckles a bit.

“I overheard Professor Sprout talk to Professor McGonagall about it over dinner,” Snape revealed. She was conflicted about making her Prefect because of her…past behavior. Though when she revealed that she was _surprised_ to find out what Miss Tonks wanted to be after her time of Hogwarts, I may have overheard it,” he admitted, eyeing anywhere but Dumbledore.

“Ah, it is natural for one to indulge in gossip,” Dumbledore said. “It’s rare that you actually remember that fact about her,” he added. Snape’s face went blank. He was right and why did he bring it up?

“I’m sure we all remember odd facts about our students here or there,” Snape defended. Dumbledore nodded.

“Yes as it is natural for all Professors do. A good Professor actually takes interest in the lives of their students,” he said. “I’ve done it many times myself I must admit,” he added. Snape nodded not feeling so bad.  Snape felt a bit at ease as he cracked one of his fingers with his thumb. The crack sounded good and the dull pain felt relaxing. “However, it is interesting that you remembered an odd fact from a student that isn’t from your house,” Dumbledore started again. Snape looked away, right when he was starting to feel a bit at ease, Dumbledore yanked it right under his feet again.

“Yes…” Snape said eying him from the side. Snape swallowed and looked away, it was best to be logical and honest when it came to Dumbledore. “How often does one come across a Metamorphmagus…” he added. “Especially one who has a knack for trouble, such as _Nymphadora_ Tonks,” he said bitterly. Snape inwardly scolded himself he probably revealed a bit too much contempt for her than he should.

“That’s right,” Dumbledore added as he stepped up and faced him. “One that wants to become an Auror at that,” he said. Snape eyed Dumbledore confused once more. Dumbledore stepped closer it must have been obvious that he was confused by the last statement, to be honest, he was confused by the whole conversation. “There is no denying that Nymphadora is a bright and talented witch. Her grades are above average, she is bold and strong headed. All traits that can and will make her an excellent Auror,” Dumbledore nodded. Snape rolled his tongue within his mouth.

“I suppose you are…correct,” Snape responded simply.

“Yes, and we do not need someone to cause any doubt. Believe it or not, Professor you have the ability to make or break Miss Tonks. You have put yourself in the position that can lead her down to a bright and prosperous future or one of tragedy,” he said seriously. Snape’s mouth dropped confused as he furrowed his brows.

“What are you saying, Headmaster?” Snape finally asked however, he was pretty sure he knew what Dumbledore was telling him.

“Your detention can help her become the Auror she so desperately wants to become or sweep that dream right under her feet with your sharp words and attempt to dish out the stress she has caused you,” Dumbledore answered. “You can break her and I don’t want to see that happen, you are better than that, Severus,” he said simply putting a hand on his shoulder. Snape was quiet as he swallowed that bitter part of reality. His Adams’s Apple making it obvious it was a literal swallow. Dumbledore let go of his shoulder and began to walk away. “Perhaps if you weren’t so cross, perhaps the Nymphadora Tonks’ of the world wouldn’t try to come up with such absurd ideas, just a suggestion,” Dumbledore added as he walked away and the humming from the spell slowly died with each step he took.

Snape ran his hand through his hair pushing his black hair back as he inwardly swore. _Fuck_. He looked about staring at the portraits who was snooping in on their conversation. He glared at them before they took off. As he began to walk back towards his office bits and pieces of their conversation replayed back in his head. He had the power to _break_ her. Could he really break a girl as stubborn as her? He wasn’t sure. He could ruin her by failing her in potions, that much was obvious, though could his sharp words bring her confidence down that he could potentially make her change her mind about becoming an Auror? Dumbledore believed so. However, that remained to be seen.

He found himself smoking behind his desk, his feet propped up on his desk, legs crossed. He turned ever so slightly in his chair, it was a wheeled swivel chair. Most wizards didn’t use them but he found them useful and much more silent than the traditional wizarding chairs. He sat thinking about the situation he gotten himself into. It wasn’t good that Dumbledore was interested in it. He had so much going on his mind already, why would he care about something as trivial as a misbehaving student’s detention? He took a hit from his cigarette and exhaled smoking coming out of his nose. Better yet, why did he gave her such a complex detention? If he had just given her a month worth of helping Filch, it would have been to his satisfactory, perhaps even just. No he wanted to shove it in her face that she wasn’t cut out to be an Auror. He was so angry at her that he actually wanted to see her fail. Perhaps that was Dumbledore was warning him about. Not to abuse his power and use this attempt to dismay her but perhaps actually _teach_ her. Dumbledore was right he was blinded by his anger that he even added more chances for her to fail. Was he that pathetic? Perhaps he was, he had let his anger get to him, he promised to better himself. He made that mistake once, let his anger and regret get the best of him and it cost him a life. A very precious life.

He took his feet off his desk leaned over and snuffed out his cigarette. He sat up and made his way towards his private chambers he had some thinking to do.

The next two days Snape had tried his best to give little thought about his last conversation with Dumbledore. However, it still lingered in the back of his mind and the more he thought about it the slowly he came to regret the decision of giving her an alternate form of punishment. A part of him wanted to slowly forget about it but another part of him knew better. Dumbledore was keeping an eye on him and not only him, _her_. The first two days of potions run smoothly though it became evident that his presence made her nervous. He didn’t need to read her mind to know that the predicament he put her… _themselves_ into caused her some type of stress.

Partially it was his fault, he had a habit of reading some of his student’s thoughts.  It was easier to sneak in when they were busy concentrating. He never did the full-blown spell, just a weaker version. It kept him in practice and sometimes it was entertaining as much as it felt empowering. Most of the time thoughts of the current potion’s ingredients ran through their mind. Sometimes thoughts about other classes, their crushes, jokes, bitter resentment about him. Yes, he has heard and sometimes seen some unsavory thoughts about him. It was part of the territory. It came as harmless as to what brand of shoes he wore and as inappropriate of Tonks bewilderment of his sexual orientation. Lastly, the ways to somehow jinx him and make him look like a fool in front of his class.

He hovered around the aisles, inspecting the student’s potions. Scolding them whenever he caught or realized one had made a mistake. How this happened was beyond him, their _bloody_ spell books were right in front of their faces a great deal of the time with accurate and specific instructions. Yet as always many manage to slip up.  He would honestly let it happen more often if the cleanup wasn’t so bad along with the slight risk to cause death. He sat back behind his desk as he began grading papers. Tonks essay had pop up, her handwriting was a flowery yet edgy disaster. It wasn’t completely illegible, however, like a select few. Her essays were properly structured, her grammar was outstanding compared to her peers. The content seemed rushed and it basically plastered the main points, added description and knowledge would do well to show her comprehension on the topic.

His head was propped up by his hand, his elbow on the desk as he finger’s leaned against his temple. Every once in a while he would look up to see what she was doing. She must have felt him staring, however, because she made eye contact briefly before going back to her potion. He continued to read once again the thoughts of Dumbledore’s warning or was it more a scolding popped up. He lazily looked up and he could see her push her violet and black bangs from her face. Her potion was showing vapors of the wrong color. She had realized she had messed up and she was in distress. He marked down an E. Exceeds Expectations. Though her class performance was starting to slip. Dumbledore didn’t have to worry about him grading her poorly. Clearly, she was doing a good job on her own.

“Miss Gupta, wipe Miss Tonks potion from her cauldron since clearly she had made a mistake and isn’t as skilled as cleaning a cauldron as you,” he said out loud. Tonks stepped back and turned a shade pale. He eyed her before pushing the paper aside to read the next students. He knew it was harsh but she had messed up. He could see her whispering to her friend who did as she was told. Tonks was upset. There was nothing that could have been done. She needed to start over, even if she didn’t finish, any grade was better than none or a T.

He found himself at lunch, quite satisfied he got most of the grading done. He was able to eat stress-free and enjoy his meal. He found himself listening onto other teacher’s conversations once more. If he wasn’t engaged in one himself. He was talking to Professor Sinistra, she was quite an attractive teacher, however, he found her topics not so satisfying, and astrology was too close to divination. He didn’t give much clout to either subject that much. However, Dumbledore did and so did the Dark Lord. Perhaps, it was simply because he wasn’t gifted in either field. She began talking to Flitwick about an upcoming solar eclipse that was coming soon. He took a drink of his potion, strangely craving his cigarette while he eyed _Nymphadora_ , he smirked. Oh how she hated that name and out of respect for all his students he tried to refrain for upsetting them over petty things such as names. However, her reaction was entertaining and often times she deserved it from her misbehavior. She was blabbing away almost effortlessly and carefree. Like some socialite in a ministry ball instead of a student who should be worrying about detention. He shook his head and continued to eat.

The next day went effortlessly and the weekend was drawing near once more. He had almost forgotten about his detention with Tonks. Until he had to make his way to Professor Sprout for supplies. She was in her greenhouse. Which where she usually hung out even after hours.

“Ah, Severus, come in” she greeted as she watered some plants. He did as he was told.

“Professor…I came to acquire some supplies,” he said curtly and almost meekly. If it wasn’t for herbalist, potions would be nearly moot. She smiled as she nodded.

“Of course, I got the usual supply, placed them in the bag on my desk,” he nodded as he made his way towards the desk. He opened it looked at the ingredients briefly.

“Thank you, Professor,” he thanked.

“Yes… also, I’d avoid asking the students to create anything with a fully mature Mandrake this month, they’re being stubborn,” she added. Snape smirked as he picked up the bag and turned.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said about to leave.

“That reminds me how is Tonks doing in her detention?” she asked. Snape inhaled sharply through his nose.

“As to be expected,” he said biting his tongue.

“That’s good,” she said as she continued to water. “However,” he said as he twisted to eye her. “Her grade in potions is starting to slip, I suggest it is a good time to inform her,” he said about to leave.

“Interesting considering she is doing well in Herbology,” she replied raising a brow. He raised one in return.

“Indeed but clearly they are not the same,” he said. She gave him a look like she wanted to say something but thought better of it. He smirked as he turned and left. He exited the greenhouse and saw that many students were out on the Quidditch pitch. He ignored it until he caught the black and yellow on some of the uniforms. He stopped and eyed them, it was Hufflepuff practicing, probably invigorated by their latest win. He watched as the light green haired girl zoomed to a stop. Her long wavy odd colored locks slowly shortening the wind carrying her hair less and less. _Amazing,_ and that was from afar. He wondered how it would have looked if he was up close.  He pushed those the thought aside as he began walking back to his class.

He was back in class and he had just finished a lecture. He sat behind his desk leaning back in his chair examining his students bring out the ingredients and looking at their books, double checking making sure they had the right item or the right amount. He eyed Tonks she was wearing a pink pixie, her old favorite. She seemed a bit more confident or at ease. Perhaps it was the hair or perhaps Professor Sprout warned her? If she did she would have been a bumbling mess. She wasn’t she probably didn’t tell her or if she did, did she offer some advice or tutoring? He didn’t know. He looked back at his desk and began to write notes on his next lecture. Soon he got up stretched his legs examined some of their cauldrons thankfully they were doing alright today. He sat back down, he eyed her once more, and he narrowed his eyes. He was being too lenient on her. He brought out a piece of parchment and wrote down on it.

 _I have not forgotten. Make sure you to have your next spell in three days_. He looked down at it. He sighed he wasn’t happy about it but he wasn’t about to let her spread the world that Professor Snape didn’t enforce his punishments. No. He handed back their graded essays, her with the note attached. He eyed her calling out the next students name as he watched her pick up the note. She slowly turned to face him wide-eyed and nervous, her lips slowly parted as if she was going to ask something. She turned back around and returned to her desk. He perked a brow as he continued to call out the rest of the names. He returned back to his chambers, Slytherin had a Quidditch match coming up and he needed to make sure they were ready. The image of Tonks turning slowly and looking wide-eyed back at him pop into his mind. He smiled, then he realized he was smiling and he wasn’t sure why he smiling. Was it because she was nervous? The fear rising in her or the hope that he had forgotten dropping from her. Was it because her currently _green_ eyes were so sparkling and doe-eyed, that they actually were pretty to look at? Honestly all her eye choices were pretty but that was beside the point. Maybe it was a bit of both and he knew he had to be better than that. He hated the situation he was now in.

 


	7. Eclipse

 

Tonks left the kitchens with a handful of snacks and a large container of punch. She was returning back to her common room when she heard a slight buzzing sound. She stopped irritated did a bug get in the halls again? She thought as she looked around and noticed Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape were talking looking quite seriously at one another. She swallowed it was probably the muffliato spell. She began walking once more. She wondered what they were talking about. Probably normal teacher things, she thought or maybe she stopped and smirked. Just maybe he had caught him harassing her and he was talking about her. She let out a chuckle. Doubt it. She made her way back into the Hufflepuff common room where the loud music blasted about.

Tonks woke up swore and a bit smelly. She sighed she usually took a shower after a match but this time they won and through a big party instead. Tonks doused herself with a bit more perfume than usual and got ready for breakfast. She made it to the common room where she noticed that it was a bit of a mess still. Streamers and confetti were still scattered about. It seemed no one wanted to clean up the small messes. She shrugged as she made her way towards breakfast where Asha and Josie were already eating.

“Hey there! Sleepyhead!” Josie greeted. Tonks smiled.

“Wotcher!” she said as she sat down.  She saw Asha looking quite sullen as she poked around with her porridge. “What’s wrong with her?” Tonks leaned into Josie and whispered. Josie swallowed her food and whispered back.

“Ah, she’s just all butthurt about Charlie. Says he took the loss pretty hard,” Josie revealed. Tonks nodded.

“Yeah, he was such a sore loser, what was that all about?” Tonks asked confused. Josie shrugged just as confused. They glanced back at Asha perhaps she knew but they weren’t about to ask about it. They headed back to class luckily her first two classes ran smoothly. Unfortunately, McGonagall didn’t mind dishing out the homework.

“I swear doesn’t McGonagall give homework a rest?” Drake complained as they headed to potions. Tonks rolled her eyes.

“It’s not like you’re failing?” Tonks asked weirdly. Drake shook his head.

“No but I should not have taken advance Fig,” he said bitterly. “I did it cause of my dad, should have taken an out,” he added.

This time she had asked them to transform a piece of parchment into a bone. It sounded easy enough but sometimes it wasn’t so in practice. The door opened and Snape let everyone in. Tonks' stomach did a jumble. She had practically forgotten about the warming he had given her the night before. Her stupid need to party with her house added her two more spells. She grimaced, she knew she needed to be on her best behavior for now on. Potions seemed to be going well for the most part. Sure she slipped up or froze a bit when she heard the familiar swooshing of black fabric breezing past her. Once she added too much salt and altered the potion but it was still very usable, kind of.

Lunch came and Tonks ate a grilled cheese and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Josie asked. “Why the glooms, suddenly?” she asked. Tonks shrugged.

“I forgot to tell you I ran into Professor Snape last night,” she started.

“How could you forget something like that?” Asha finally spoke up. Tonks chuckled.

“The need to have fun I suppose,” Tonks replied. Asha smiled.

“So what happened?” Josie asked.

“Well, you know about that spell detention he gave me…well, I forgot about last night’s,” Tonks admitted. Asha rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Bummer,” Josie said.

“So he confronted me about it and asked me to go do it and I said… no,” Tonks answered.

“What!?” Josie and Asha let out in unison. Tonks smiled a bit embarrassed.

“Yeah I know, I just wanted to have fun and celebrate our victory,” Tonks said.

“Who does that?” Asha said looking around in shock. “Like seriously, who do you know just says no to Professor Snape?” she said in shock but she was actually impressed. Josie started to laugh.

“A student with a death wish, like Tonks!” Josie joked. Tonks laughed.

“I didn’t think of it like that anyways I got added two more spells so, I guess we’re even,” Tonks said.

“No way!” Josie said.

“Yes, way!” Tonks said eating her grilled cheese. Asha sighed. The rest of the day went by well. She only had Muggle Studies homework and McGonagall but with Transfiguration, it took a lot of time to practice. The next day things ran smoothly as well and there was no sign or news about the detention. Tonks felt like she could breathe again. A bubble of hope started to linger. What if Professor Snape had changed his mind about his detention? Maybe he realized it was too much work or effort. It’s not like she was going to bring it to his attention or blab about it. It could be their little secret. She thought playfully, in all reality she was just hoping he would just forget.

Everything went well the following morning until she got to potions. She was feeling confident when he just wrote the page number and the spell they were to concoct on the blackboard. Tonks turned to the page number and read all seven ingredients. She had five of them but had run out of two. She swallowed she made her way towards the pantry and looked for the rosehips and jezebel root. She found both bottles and brought them to her desk. She filled her cauldron with the right amount of water, she took a peek at Asha who just poured it straight from her wand. For some odd reason she never needed to measure her water but her potions always turned out well. Even Josie and Drake measured their water and they were water witches. Tonks eyed Josie and Drake as they were diagonal across from Tonks. Since it was one of the few classes they had together. Tonks smiled at the two blondes. So similar yet different, how Drake was much taller than his twin sister. It was cute. _Ugh, distracted._ Tonks scolded herself. Tonks began concentrating back on her potion, everything was going well, she constantly checked the burner to see if it was the right even flame. It seemed right then the vapors came out. They didn’t smell or anything but something was off. Tonks looked at Asha’s vapors they were clear slightly green tint. She looked back at hers, it was a slightly pink tint. _Oh oh_. Tonks swallowed as she looked around the room everyone else had the same color vapors from their cauldrons. Tonks took a step back. _What the fuck did I do wrong?!_ She inwardly panics she looked back at her book. She followed the direction to a key. She sighed pushing her violet and black bangs from her face.

“Miss Gupta, wipe Miss Tonks potion from her cauldron since clearly she had made a mistake and isn’t as skilled as cleaning a cauldron as you,” he said out loudly not even taking his eyes from the paperwork he was grading. Tonks sighed and stepped back as she was embarrassed and in shock. She looked at Asha who looked a bit nervous and did what Professor Snape ordered.

“Sorry,” Asha whispered.

“No, it’s okay…slimy git,” she whispered. She looked at the clock she had only fifteen minutes until the end of class. There was no way she was going to finish it on time. She began to start over and started to redo the potions she was a little more than halfways she raised the burner, she needed to add the Jezebel root and then that’s when she noticed it. There was mold on her roots. Tonks closed her eyes and sighed. That was probably what went wrong with her last potion. There were only three minutes left. She would have to walk across class and return the foul roots and find a proper one. Though that would take about three minutes. Instead, Tonks took both items she borrowed and put them back in. She placed the foul jezebel roots aside hoping no one would use them. She wanted to tell Professor Snape about it but didn’t want to deal with him at the moment.

Tonks half expected her to pull her aside and scold her but it didn’t. Instead, she made it to the Great Hall in one piece. It had been three days without any sign of spell detention. She was starting to become more hopeful.

“Man, what happened?” Josie asked as she sat next to Tonks.

“My roots had mold that’s what happened,” Tonks answered. Josie grimaced.

“Why didn’t you tell the Professor about it?” Asha asked confused.

“Why? So he can get another chance to throw an insult at me,” Tonks said drinking her goblet of sparkling peach juice, it was one of her favorite juices. Asha frowned. Tonks juice made her feel better and even a bit happier. She began eating her spaghetti another one of Tonks favorites.

“Geeze, slow down, there,” Asha said grinning. “You’re making a mess of yourself,” she added.

“Sorry just love spaghetti and this juice,” she said slurping up a noodle. Josie and Asha laughed.

“Amazing what your favorite foods can do to your mood,” Ginger added in suddenly who next to Josie. Apparently, she was eavesdropping.

“Right,” Josie agreed. Tonks burped out loudly and rubbed her stomach.

“So good,” she said feeling much better. She eyed the table, Snape was talking to Professor Sinistra, one of her favorite teachers. _Weird_ , she thought and then eyed Dumbledore and had noticed and raised his goblet at her. Tonks did the same and smiled. Did Dumbledore do this? Maybe? Tonks shrugged. “Ooh, you know what!” Tonks started all too excited. Both her friends looked at her as they ate.

“You know that night Professor Snape added more detention,” she paused to see if they were listening. They both seemed to be so she continued. “Well on my way back from the kitchens I saw Professor Snape and the Headmaster talking to each other out at the halls, they had a muffle spell casted as well,” Tonks said.

“So?” Asha said.

“Well it must have been important,” Tonks said. Asha perked a brow.

“What if like Dumbledore caught him talking to me that night, maybe he didn’t like the way he talking to a student?” Tonks added happily taking another sip of her goblet.

“Doubt it,” Josie said. Asha nodded. “He talks to all of us like we’re trash, even some Slytherins and that’s his house,” Josie added. It was true. Tonks shrugged.

“Yeah but maybe that’s why he hasn’t bought up that spell detention lately maybe he talked to Snape about it and said it was too harsh or something,” Tonks said a bit hopeful.  Asha shrugged.

“Maybe,” Asha said thinking about it. “Whatever it was it was important that he didn’t want anyone else listening in,” she said as she pushed her plate aside. “Full, that was good,” she said with a smile. Later that night she did have detention with Filch once again the owlery was full of bird dung. Though she loved the company of the messy birds and she liked to hear her voice echo when she sang. When Filch was nowhere around she did cheat and use magic. However, she was used to scrubbing anyways. Usually, detention was an everyday thing but since there were quite a few students who got detention, including her friend Drake. They had to alternate.

The next day went well, yet again no mention of spell detention. Tonks was starting to feel normal again, she was able to concentrate back at school work once more. Also, Professor Sinistra was all excited about the tomorrow’s solar eclipse. She said Dumbledore allowed the students to use the bleachers to watch it. So there was no homework for that class. During lunch, she got word that she had Quidditch practice. Fredrick had managed to snatch up a slot. The next game was Ravenclaw vs Slytherin but Fredrick said that was no excuse to not practice. Tonks headed to her dorm earlier to get her gear. She sat by the bleachers waiting for the rest of her team to show up for practice. It seemed Harry, Yuki, and Jack missed the memo and were running late.

“Watcha looking at?” Tonks asked as Josie turned a page from her book.

“It’s a book about mermaids,” Josie answered as she blushed. Asha leaned in and looked down as well.

“They’re so pretty,” Asha noted.

“I know I want to look like one,” Josie said. Tonks smiled, of course, she would be obsessed with mermaids. Soon her brother showed up and sat behind them.

“That book again!” Drake said exasperatedly. Josie tried to cover it embarrassed but it was too late. Another Ravenclaw sat next to him a boy with horned rim glasses. Tonks didn’t know who it was. He leaned in and looked at the book.

“Ha what a load of dung,” he said with a giggle. Drake laughed as well. Josie turned red.

“What?” Josie replied confused. Asha looked up at the boy offended by his words.

“Mermaids don’t look like that,” he said. “All pretty with rainbow colored hair,” he said.

“How would you know?” Asha asked. Tonks agreed.

“Duh, just look at the ones in the lake,” he said.

“There are mermaids in the lake?” Josie repeated excitedly. Drake looked just as excited he seemed to have not known as well.

“Yeah, haven’t you seen the stain glass and portraits of Hogwarts mermaids, ugly bitter things,” he said. “Not at all like the ones in that book,” he said. Tonks pursed her lips. He could be right but she never saw one in person though. Tonks took the book from Josie’s hand and shrugged.

“I don’t know maybe mermaids look different, like maybe ones in the US and Australia might actually be pretty like this book,” Tonks said turning the page. The boy was silent.

“Maybe or maybe it’s just mermaid magic,” he said with a shrug.

“Never thought about that,” Josie said looking to the side. “I totally want to see a Hogwarts Mermaid!” she said happily. Asha laughed.

“Me too,” Drake agreed. Asha dropped her head and Drake’s friend laughed as well.

“Well maybe someone knows how like a teacher or something,” Drake’s friend added. Josie’s smiled widen as the idea seemed plausible. Drake’s friend blushed.  “I’m Levi by the way,” he said handing his hand to Josie and Asha to shake.

“Yeah, sorry this is Levi,” Drake introduced. “Levi, this is Asha, my sis Josie, and Tonks,” he introduced.

“What kind of name is Tonks?” Levi asked.

“It’s my surname,” Tonks answered simply.

“But what’s your first name?” Levi asked and Drake shook his head warningly using the cut sign by his throat.

“It’s on a need to know basis, alright,” Tonks snapped back. Levi realized his mistake and shrugged. Tonks smirked, she still got it. She turned a page and saw a mermaid with long seafoam green wavy locks, down past her tail. “Lovely,” Tonks said.

“I know right,” Josie said. Tonks closed her eyes and keeping the image of the mermaid in her head. Her features turned to one of the books, her hair grew long as it turned a light seafoam green. It slight wave appeared and she could hear her friends gasping as she concentrated.

“How the fuck!” Levi let out but Tonks friends just laughed. Tonks opened her eyes, they were an emerald green, light freckles dashed her sun-kissed skin.

“Eeek! So pretty!” Josie said grabbing Tonks hair and wrapping it upon her head as if it was her own. Asha looked at it as well.

“Wow,” Asha said breathlessly.

“How did she?” Levi asked.

“She’s a metamorphmagus,” Asha replied.

“Yeah, it’s a rare ability that very few witches and wizards are born with,” Drake added. Levi looked confused but impressed.

“Tonks!” Fredrick floated above them with his broom. All three girls yelled startled. Fredrick laughed. “Hey everyone is here, it’s practice time,” he said smiling at them. Tonks stood up.

“Up,” she said to her broom. “Well gotta go,” Tonks said as she hopped on her broom and flew off.

“What the hell!” Mira called out as Tonks flew in the air with her long seafoam green locks. She honestly felt like a princess for a bit. She elegantly threw out her arm and posed. Her teammates laughed at her as she posed. Practice began and Tonks was starting to realize while Mira and Yuki wore ponytails. The shorter locks flew wildly about her face and the rest of it was just heavy. Tonks passed the Quaffle and slowed to the stop. The wind blew her hair out of her face. She sighed closing her eyes shortening her locks back to her usual pixie cut. She kept the hair color, however, it wasn’t often she wore a lovely shade of green. After an hour of practice the team turned in and Tonks headed to the shower.

She washed up and finishing up her Muggle Studies homework before going to bed. The next day Tonks woke up and stretched and she felt recuperated. She put on her uniform as she watched the usual hustle and bustle. Tonks looked back at the mirror as she decided to go with a pink punk pixie cut. She made her way to breakfast and sat down with her friends.

“Oh oh, watch out!” Asha said happily. Josie looked up at her smiled before stuffing some cereal in her mouth.

“Rad,” Josie let out and smiled.

“Looking lovely today,” Asha greeted. “Haven’t seen you wear your usual in quite a while,” Asha said with a smile. Tonks posed dramatically.

“Why missed it?” Tonks asked with a wink. Asha rolled her eyes and smiled. Tonks morning classes went on as usual. McGonagall gave her a look before rolling her eyes as she examined Tonks hair color. “I think she finally gave up,” Tonks said to Asha who agreed.

“Well it’s not like your distracting anyone, everyone is used to looking so different,” Asha said with a shrug. Herbology went well too.

“Remember we’re going to have a quiz of the usual Advance Potion ingredients, soon,” Professor Sprout said as the class left.

“I wonder why she’s been doing that more and more?” Asha asked. Tonks shrugged.

“Maybe to help us with Potions, if we know exactly what herbs we are dealing with the less we can make mistakes,” Tonks figured. Asha nodded.

“Makes sense,” she said as they headed to Potions. Tonks headed to class feeling unusually confident. She walked into class to her usual spot next to Asha and placed her bags down. She sat down it seemed Snape was going to give another lecture. He began, as usual, the history of certain potions their usefulness, she swore she heard Drake snore and she blinked a few times trying her best to pay attention. Within twenty minutes he was done.

“Oh thank gods,” Asha whispered.

“I know…boring,” Tonks whispered back. It reminded her of a movie she had watched with her father when she was younger. She took out the ingredients. _Beuller, Beuller,_ she repeated in her head, she swore Snape had the same monotone enthusiasm as that teacher. Snape had placed a simple potion on the blackboard. She took out her book and turned the page. It was a simple anti-itch potion. Tonks and Asha whispered amongst themselves as they concocted their potions. Soon Snape started calling out names handing back their homework assignments. Tonks concentrated on her potion until he called out her name. She walked over and grabbed the paper back from the professor immediately he called the next name. Tonks turned back around and looked at her grade. E, that was good but then she saw it a note attached to it.

_I have not forgotten. Make sure you to have your next spell in three days_

Tonks swallowed as she slowed to a stop. An overwhelming sense of dread and anxiety filled her. She stopped to turn around to look at Professor Snape, she wanted to say something but her mind went blank. Instead, she remembered to breathe and turned back around and continued back to her desk. Asha noticed that something was off.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing…except I got to think of another spell for Professor Snape in three days,” Tonks said showing Asha the note. Asha frowned.

“Figures that git wouldn’t give up,” Asha said. Tonks sighed. “You did get an E though, that’s good,” she pointed out with a small smile. Tonks bashfully smiled. “Don’t worry, you can do this,” Asha said reassuringly. “Just don’t forget, it’s by Sunday,” she added. Tonks rolled her eyes.

Tonks tried her best not to let the warning ruin the rest of her day. She was having such a lovely day after all. Soon right after classes finished the school was let ushered to get ready for the Solar Eclipse.

Flitwick’s advance charms students passed out the enchanted glasses.

“Here,” Drake said with a smirk becoming a bit overwhelmed trying to pass out glasses to some second years. Tonks stuck out her tongue, she did her Advance Charms last year instead of taking an out. They all got into the bleachers and the eclipse was just about to begin. Tonks and her friends put on their glasses and looked at each other.

“Dork!” Josie said looking at Tonks then at Asha laughing as the glasses looked funny on everyone.

“Geeze taking a look at a mirror yourself,” Tonks said. Josie giggled. Tonks looked down took off her glasses and inspected them. When she turned them the other way she got a good look at her reflection. She smiled as she saw her emerald green eyes. They clashed with her pink hair, Tonks grimaced and turned them a violet. She put the glasses back on and looked up.

“Ooh!” Asha let out as everyone began to point and look up. Professor Sinistra began to lecture about the importance of a Solar Eclipse the history and significance. Needless to say, all of Hogwarts got a lecture on the Solar Eclipse thanks to Dumbledore and Sinistra. Tonks smiled as she looked at her friends smiling looking up at the solar eclipse. She looked up watching the sky grow dark only a bright fiery ring around the moon. Tonks loved it, things like this created memories, sharing a rare event with her best friends. For that brief moment, Tonks was carefree once again.


	8. Ricochet

 

Tonks spent her Friday hanging out with her friends shoving back the thought about her detention. Of course, she had detention with Filch again but that was no biggie. It was her last day for her and her friends. They had raided the kitchens and sat on the bleachers looking out under the stars. Of course, their little celebration could cost them even more detention as they were nearing past after hours. They all sat there munching and drinking, all four of them looking ragged and smelly.

“So I asked Levi about those mermaids he said he asked Flitwick who said to ask Sprout, though, Sprout said that Dumbledore said the mermaids were off limits,” Drake said. Josie looked a bit put off.

“But they’re definitely in there?” Josie said a bit happier.

“Seems so,” Drake agreed eating his chocolate frog. 

“We better get going, we all need a shower,” Asha said getting up and taking everyone’s food and packing it in her purse. Tonks quickly stuffed her minty chocolate in her mouth and took a drink of water. They all made it down the bleachers, sure enough, they were caught, and Professor McGonagall shook her head.

“You four know better than anyone else you’re supposed to be at your common rooms by now,” she said angrily. “You ladies may go, I’ll escort Mr. Astaire to his common room, so no one will question his whereabouts, now go,” she said. All three girls turned towards the direction of their common room.

“Man did McGonagall gave us a free pass?” Josie asked. Asha looked around.

“Looks like it,” Asha agreed. All three girls used Asha’s prefect pass to use the giant tub. After a while, Josie dried them off and headed back to bed.

Tonks woke up hugging her pillow she missed breakfast but for Hufflepuffs that was no big deal. She loved the weekends the only homework she had was McGonagall. Tonks placed on some rip jeans, a long-sleeved T-shirt, she found the book **The Ministries** **Servants** and read through it. She flipped through it lazily once more. Yeah, it had some idea of the missions and job descriptions but very little about the spells. Tonks ate lunch bringing up this point to her friends.

“Well, they’re like cops right?” Josie asked.

“Cops?” Asha asked confused.

“Like Peace Keepers,” Tonks added.

“Oh…” Asha said now understanding what Josie meant.

“Well according to the book, they’re all sorts of ranks and things they can do things a menial as patrol or bodyguarding the Minister,” Tonks said.

“Well I guess anything they would have to use often, I suppose,” Asha said sticking some pudding in her mouth. The thing was no one knew any Aurors to ask. Tonks felt like she needed help and decided to ask a teacher. She headed to her head of the house. Professor Sprout but she wasn’t in. Tonks sighed as she leaned against her office door. She didn’t want to ask Dumbledore, he was much too busy. Plus it could be embarrassing. Tonks started to walk back to her common room when she saw Professor McGonagall scold some third-year students and head off. Tonks swallowed, she did just let them off on a free pass, and she did stop messing up her hair. Tonks took a deep breath and ran up to McGonagall.

“Professor, Professor!” Tonks called out as she ran by her side.

“Ah, Miss Tonks is there anything you need?” she asked as she continued to walk towards her office.

“Yes,” Tonks answered simply. McGonagall nodded.

“Well spill it out,” she ushered.

“Well I got detention with Professor Snape tomorrow and I don’t know what kind of spell to use?” she asked. Professor McGonagall stopped confused looking at Tonks.

“What do you mean? Spell?” she asked. Tonks swallowed and looked to her side. She had forgotten that maybe the other teachers may or may not know what Professor Snape dished out as her detention.

“Oh, well… Snape found out I wanted to be an Auror so he asked me to perform five spells every Auror must do, well it’s seven now cause I forgot about one session,” McGonagall shook her head.

“Nonsense,” she said she began walking.

“I thought you had detention with Filch?” she said. Tonks nodded.

“I did too, just got two weeks but he added that too,” Tonks revealed.

“Of course, he did,” she said rolling her eyes. “So what do you need?” she asked again. “This way Miss Tonks,” she said turning a sharp left. Tonks turned back around and followed.

“Well I don’t know any Aurors and the library doesn’t have much about them, either,” Tonks said frustrated.

“And yet you insist on being one,” McGonagall said shaking her head. Tonks blushed feeling sheepish. “Well you're foolhardy enough to be one,” she added. “What spells have you performed already?” she asked. Tonks swallowed.

“The most obvious, Protego and Expelliarmus,” Tonks answered. McGonagall nodded as she unlocked her office.

“Well, come in,” she said and closed the door. With a wave of her wand, she pushed her desk and some chairs towards the wall. Tonks swallowed. McGonagall took off her hat to think.

“Well I do know some Aurors myself,” she admitted and Tonks' eyes lit up.

“Really?” Tonks asked.

“Of course, many were my students,” she said proudly. “Aurors usually use stopping jinxes things that would stop their enemy but not harm them…” she paused. “Too badly,” McGonagall finished as she placed a hand under her chin.

“Like Levicorpus?” Tonks asked.

“Yes and no,” she answered. “An opponent with enough concentration could still block, counter or perform another spell while being flung,” McGonagall said. “Besides I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of using that jinx on him,” she said. Tonks swallowed confused.

“Why not?” Tonks asked. McGonagall chuckled.

“Dear student, you do not give Dumbledore and your Professors enough credit,” she said all haughty like. “Because he invented it!” she answered. Tonks jaw drop. Throughout her younger years she had cast that jinx as a joke to her friends, then it soon got old. Not only her but other students as well.

“I can’t believe it,” Tonks muttered lowly. McGonagall smirked and shook her head.

“Yes, Professor Snape is a brilliant wizard, he did not get that job as Professor if he wasn’t,” McGonagall defended him. Tonks swallowed feeling kind of down. “I will tell you this but do not tell anyone else about this,” she started lowly. “He was a brilliant student, however, Severus did and still does carry an attitude that many find unpleasant,” she started. _You can say that again,_ Tonks thought but kept her mouth shut. “He invented that curse to defend himself from bullying, however, it quickly backfired because the students soon learned how to use it. To his dismay that spell was often used on him,” she finished. Tonks shook her head.

“That’s…harsh,” Tonks said feeling a bit sorry for her Potions Master.

“Indeed,” McGonagall agreed. Tonks felt like a big loser all of a sudden.

“And I can’t even finish this light and copy spell I’m trying to create,” Tonks said out loud feeling a bit down. McGonagall cocked her head.

“You’re creating a spell, well then, we must talk about over tea,” she said interested. “Though, perhaps another time,” she said with a small nod. Tonks nodded with a small smile. She felt a bit better. “Now I think I have a spell that might be useful to use,” McGonagall said changing the subject. Tonks nodded. “The incantation is Incarcerous,” she revealed. Tonks nodded slowly to show she was listening. “It’s a spell I was planning to use as NEWT level test for the end of the year. However, I’m quite confident you could perform the spell now,” she said.

“Great, what’s it do?” Tonks asked. McGonagall smiled.

“Now take out your wand,” she said. Tonks gave a lopsided grin and took out her wand. “Incarcerous!” McGonagall yelled.

“Protego!” Tonks yelled, she heard and saw something bounce off her shield for a second and then suddenly bounce off McGonagall’s shield and hit Tonks around the waist. Tonks' eyes widen as she gasped. “What is that?” she shrieked. McGonagall shook her head and tried not to laugh.

“It’s the spell I’m trying to teach,” she said.

“Oh,” Tonks breathed. McGonagall freed her with a swish of her wand.

“I’m impressed with your ability to shield. Miss Tonks,” McGonagall complimented. “However the spell ricocheted…twice!” she said quite surprised. “It’s a type of binding spell, advanced magic. If done right the spell’s binds are let out at a velocity that usually pulls the body back. It could leave bruising as well,” she said.

“Why couldn’t I just use Petrificus Totalus?” Tonks asked. McGonagall sighed shaking her head slightly.

“Because it can easily block with a shield charm and once blocked the spell dissolves,” she answered. “Unlike Incarcerous, if done properly, it could possibly ricochet and hit another witch, wizard, object, most wizards see the binds coming in full speed and panic, others shield once, however, like you just witness can bounce back once more,” she revealed. Tonks finally understood now. She looked down pursing her lips to the side.

“Snape’s going to block it isn’t he?” Tonks asked.

“Most definitely,” she said. “However, I expect you to block it back like I just did moments ago,” she said with a small smirk. Tonks smirked as well. McGonagall transformed a plant into a wooden dummy. She had Tonks perform the spell at first. It took her three shots but she finally did it. The first time her binds came out a bit slow and disappeared. Tonks sighed disappointedly.

“What did I do wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing, you clearly don’t see the dummy as a threat and therefore your will for the spell fizzled,” she said. Tonks grimaced. “See the dummy as a threat, an assailant, someone who you don’t like, for Merlin’s sake pretends it’s Professor Snape!” she said. Tonks swallowed an image of Professor Snape flickered in her mind. Then him sitting behind his desk insulting her in front of the class came up. _Wipe Miss Tonks potion from her cauldron, since clearly she had made a mistake and isn’t as skilled as cleaning a cauldron as you._ A small anger boiled up.

“Incarceous!” Tonks yelled. A pair of steel like blinds flung at such a force that it wrapped around the dummy’s neck and flew back into the wall behind it. McGonagall’s brows reached her forehead.

“Much better,” she said with a smile. “I think you’ve finally mastered it,” she said walking towards the dummy. “The binding is still there, never seen binds like these before, like metal or steel,” she said examining them. She turned around suddenly. “If you’re going to be casting with that much anger you better be ready if these back bounce and hit you, you’ll be in the infirmary for sure,” she said shaking her head.

Tonks and McGonagall drank tea for a bit. She knew she took NEWT Charms the year before and advised her to use stronger shield charms against Snape. She advised practicing the ricochet and silent casting as well. After a good hour, they were done. Tonks was so excited and happy she skipped all the way back to the Common room. Tonks stepped in and saw Josie with Tom playing chess.

“Where’s Asha?” Tonks asked excitedly. Josie frowned.

“She’s with Charlie,” she said. Tonks groaned. “Well come on it’s gotta be you then,” she said pulling Josie off the chair.

“Hey! We’re not done!” Tom yelled in shock.

“Later!” Tonks said dragging Josie out the room.

“Easy, where are we going?” Josie asked.

“To an empty classroom,” Tonks answered. “We need to practice!” she said. Josie chuckled. Finally, they found an empty room. 

“Alright, what are we doing?” Josie asked with a shrug. Tonks smiled.

“Okay, I asked for help from Professor McGonagall, she showed me a NEWT exam spell, she told me not to let others know about it being on the test though but it was okay for me to tell people about the spell,” she said. Josie’s smile brightens.

“Yes!” she said. “So what is it?” she asked putting a hand on her hip. Tonks turned to her side and faced the wall.

“Okay, hold on,” Tonks tried to transform a chair into a dummy. Amazingly she did but it was still blocky.

“Okay…” Josie said.

“Alright, watch this!” Tonks warned. “Incarcerous!” the binds sprung out and wrapped around the mannequin’s neck once again and flung back. Josie’s eyes widen.

“Geeze Louise!” Josie let out.

“You need to hit me with that…and oh maybe shield yourself cause it might bounce back,” Tonks added. Josie nodded.

“Okay but if you kill me, I’m going to haunt you for the rest of your life,” Josie said teasingly. Tonks laughed. It took Josie a few tries to perform the spell just like her. Then she did it, for some reason her pretending it was her twin brother worked rather well. Afterward ,they both cast the spell off the wall and either dodging or shielding themselves when it sometimes bounced back. They decided they were ready to go at with each other.

Tonks and Josie faced each other nervously. Tonks steadied her breath.

“Are you ready?” Josie asked. Tonks nodded slowly as a reply.

“Okay…Incarcerous!” Josie yelled and the binds flew at her.

“Protego!” Tonks yelled.

“Ouch!” Josie yelled back it wrapped around her ankles and tripped her. Tonks ran towards her.

“Are you okay?” Tonks asked.

“Yeah, just stings,” she said. Tonks unbound her and helped her to her feet. After a couple minutes, they tried again. Once again it bounced back at Josie but manage to shield it. After two more tries. Josie suggested Tonks to silently shield herself. Which she did. Then they switched and Tonks threw the curse at Josie which she shielded and bounced off her and then bounce off Tonks and hit Josie in the ankles again. Unfortunately, they left red marks which were sure to leave bruises.

“I think we better stop,” Tonks said. Josie agreed. Tonks helped Josie to the infirmary as she limped her way there and she held her arm over her shoulder. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t use you guys like this…you’re my friends,” Tonks said feeling guilty. Josie smirked.

“Then what are friends for?” she said grinning. “Besides I’ll probably be back out in an hour,” she said. “Madam Pomfrey is like the best!” Josie said. Tonks felt better as she agreed. Tonks decided to stay with Josie as she got healed and made up a small lie that they found the spell from a book and thought it would be cool to learn and mess around with. This upset Madam Pomfrey but she expected no less from them, sadly. Soon dinner arrived and finally, Asha returned looking a bit disheveled. Josie and Tonks cracked up.

“Dude you got a hickey right there!” Josie pointed out. Asha turned read and covered it with her hair.

“Thanks, Josie,” Asha thanked sarcastically.

“No prob,” Josie let out grinning at Tonks.

“So how are you and Charlie lately?” Tonks asked.  Asha sighed.

“It’s kind of a bit rocky lately,” Asha answered. Josie perked a brow as did Tonks.

“What do you mean?” Josie asked as she stuffed a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

“Well, it’s been a bit less talking and more well, heavy petting,” Asha tried to answer. Tonks and Josie gave each other over exaggerating frowns. Asha rolled her eyes and sighed. “He’s been kind of rough lately, that’s all,” Asha said making sure her hickey was fully covered. Tonks frowned.

“I’m sure it’s just a phase or something, I mean it’s Charlie we’re talking about… a Weasley, they’re like all cinnamon rolls,” Tonks said with a shrug.

“Bill Weasley was most definitely not a cinnamon roll,” Asha said. Tonks sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah he was, just a spunky hot cinnamon roll,” she said sticking out her tongue. All three girls laughed. Soon dinner ended and Tonks decided to let her dinner settle for an hour before going to see Professor Snape. As usual, her nerves grew, with each passing minute. Tonks slammed her book shut and tossed it on the bed. “This sucks,” Tonks let out as she couldn’t distract herself.

“You got this!” Josie reassured. “Believe me, I should know,” she added. Asha looked confused but was too busy doing homework to ask about it. Tonks sighed and sat up and got off her bed.

“I better go, wish me luck,” she said making her way out of her dorm. Both her friends wished her luck as Tonks made the slow lack lust effort towards the dungeons. Which wasn’t too far since both Hufflepuff and Slytherin inhabited the bottom half of Hogwarts. Once again she was in Slytherin territory as she could see their Prefects out and about patrolling, however, this time no one stopped her. Just gave her odd glares and whispers. Soon she made it to his door. Tonks closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. _You can do this. You can do this. Confidence_. After a minute of deep breathing, she knocked on the door.  At first nothing, then she decided to knock a bit louder. Still nothing. Maybe he wasn’t in? Tonks started to playfully to knock the shave-and-a-haircut –two bits all loudly. She laughed before doing it again, shave-and-a-haircut suddenly the door swung open and the last two knocks were in the air.

“Miss Tonks was that necessary?” Professor Snape asked sounding a bit irritated. Tonks' eyes widen before she smiled.

“Sorry thought you weren’t there for a bit,” she answered. He inhaled through his nose and opened the door wider to let her in. Tonks took a deep breath and sighed as she looked around the office. It was the same as usual but it was a nervous habit for her to take in her surroundings. He suddenly made it towards his desk and put a stack of parchment away and in a drawer below. Tonks made it to the spot she was last time. He was silent for a bit as he decided to take off his robes and hang them up. Finally, he was back at the same spot he was a week before.  They both stared at each other for a moment.

“Well?” he asked. Tonks perked a brow and took out her wand.

“Well I guess I suppose I can show you,” she said simply. Snape perked a brow and took out his wand. Tonks waited a moment thinking about the time he embarrassed her in class. The anger appeared almost immediately. _There_. She thought before throwing out her wand.

“Incarcerous!” she let out. The binds swung out like a pair of bolas. Immediately he silently shields himself and once she heard the block she silently shield herself as well. She felt and almost saw the bind bounce at him. Snape stepped back as wildly waved his arm and shielded once more. Suddenly she saw it head off towards her side and with the sound of something glass-like breaking it hit the small wall off the bookshelf and finally hit the ground. “Not my fault,” Tonks said wide-eyed as she stared at the mess then back at him.

“Obviously,” he said angrily as he walked towards the mess. Tonks took a deep breath trying to figure out what happened. It went so fast. She threw the spell, he blocked, then she blocked, then he blocked again? She turned her head back to his direction. He bent down and examined the binding. He placed a finger and run along the steel like bind before standing back up and with a swish of his wand it had disappeared. Tonks bit her lower lip as he stared at the mess for a while. Suddenly he closed his eyes and enchanted something so low she could not hear it. Pieces of glass shards suddenly moved up by the table next to her and went back into place. It turned out to be some intricate urn or vase. Tonks' eyes widen. _What kind of scourgify or time spell was that?_ She thought amazed for a second. He was silent for a moment. “Your spell was acceptable, you’re dismissed,” he said not even looking at her.

Tonks, as usual, did not feel the need to argue before heading towards the door and leaving. She kept walking a few steps then quickened her pace, she pushed back her pink bangs. Slytherin students just minded their own this time. Though once she was out of Slytherin territory she was able to slow down and think. The words of Professor McGonagall’s popped into her head. _Professor Snape is a brilliant wizard._ She was right or maybe she was just barely starting to see it. Just why did have to be a giant ass as well? Tonks sighed shaking her head before heading into the Hufflepuff common room.


	9. Halloween

 

 

Severus stared at the shattered urn of his mother’s ashes scattered and mixed up with pieces of glass. It hurt. Yes, he could have just replaced the urn and take the agonizing time to separate the shards of glass from his mother’s ashes. Instead, he decided to a complex spell that he remember Dumbledore teaching him on his first year of becoming a professor. He mumbled the incantation as he concentrated he did not need to open his eyes as he could sense and hear the pieces returning back to its original form.  Incredibly the anger that he fought to overcome was gone when he opened his eyes. “Your spell was acceptable, you’re dismissed,” he finally said to her.

He could hear her footsteps as she made her way to the door, slamming it behind her. Finally when she was gone he looked at the door. He should have known Nymphadora Tonks would have broken something, he should have known better to leave his mother’s urn there, clearly unprotected. It was truly his fault. He made his way towards his liquor cabinet and poured out a glass of red wine and started to drink. It was times like these he wondered why he let Dumbledore convince him to be a Professor. Children where much too stressful. Especially those like Nymphadora Tonks, who somehow not only once or twice but several times throughout her stay at Hogwarts has got on his last nerve. He downed his wine and decided he needed one more glass. He made his way towards his desk and sighed. He should have placed a ward or unbreakable charm on the urn. He was pretty sure Flitwick would have one that was perfect and decided tomorrow after classes he would sought him out for it.

He sat there nursing his drink this time. He did not expect her to be able to perform a complex attack spell like that and to block it as well. He had to admit he was a bit impressed. Where she had learned it he did not know but it was clearly a sign that she was serious about wanting to become an Auror. He pulled out his batch of ungraded papers and decided to finish grading them before going to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Tonks woke up and got ready for class. She had told Asha and Josie about what happened and figured since he was quaint with her that maybe that was a good sign. Tonks had to agree. She wore long black hair today with green eyes. Halloween was close and she felt like she wanted to be in a spooky yet gothy mood. Asha did a double take when she realized it was Tonks that sat at their table and not some misguided Slytherin. While Josie started choking on her cheerios.

“Woah, Halloween isn’t till a few days!” Josie said as she cleared her throat. Tonks shrugged.

“You look like a Slytherin,” Asha said suddenly. Tonks turned a bit pale as she looked off to the side.

“I didn’t think about that but you’re right,” Tonks said before shaking her head a blue pixie cut.

“Now you’re a Ravenclaw,” Asha said. Tonks rolled her eyes and decided to change it purple.

“Much better,” Josie said. Tonks rolled her eyes.

Classes went along smoothly since there was no homework on Transfiguration, McGonagall went on about a lecture, however, this time she did give them homework. It was on clothing alteration, changing an old robe or garment into something else altogether. When Tonks was making her way out of the room, Professor McGonagall called out to her.

“Miss Tonks, how was detention?” she asked.

“Well, you were right he blocked it…twice actually and then it broke something. He said it was acceptable and dismissed me,” Tonks answered. McGonagall made a smug expression then nodded.

“Glad to help, you may carry on now,” she said.

When Tonks got to Herbology there was a quiz on Advance Potion herbs. Tonks got stuck between two of them and had to guess on them. It was a reminder she needed to study a bit more. When she got to potions, luckily there was no lecture just written instructions for an essay that needed to be due in three days and a small potion on a board. Tonks was grateful that the potion was easy, however, she can feel the stress when every class might give out homework. When class was over, Tonks was more than ready to get to lunch. When she was nearing the door.

“Miss Tonks,” she heard Professor Snape call out. She stopped and stepped to the side. She could see her friends eying her as they passed.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Your grade is slipping,” he stated simply as he continued to grade papers. “You need an O to be accepted to Academy to become an Auror, as of now, you’re just between Exceeds Expectations and Acceptable,” he said finally looking up at her. His dark eyes stared at her blankly. The corner of Tonks' mouth twitched as she stared at him for a moment before continuing walking out of class. She left the classroom and felt it was safe enough to sigh. A sharp pain of anxiety hit her right in the chest.

Tonks finally made it to lunch tossed her bag aside and sat down and growled.

“What’s wrong?” Asha asked.

“Snape,” Tonks answered.

“What else is new?” Josie replied.

“He said my grade is _slipping_. That I need an O to become an Auror and it’s borderline E an A right now,” Tonks revealed.

“Oh…that sucks,” Josie said simply. Asha frowned.

“You got to do better,” Asha said simply. Tonks cocked her head and eyed her.

“Oh really,” Tonks let out sarcastically. Asha frowned.

“Yes but don’t let it get to you, the year is still early. It’s after Christmas when you really need to start worrying,” Asha added.

“Yeah!” Josie pipped in. “I mean one test can make or break you so he was just giving you grief because he can. It’s like after February when you really start to worry,” Josie said with a shrug. Tonks nodded. Josie was right.

“You’re right, I got time,” Tonks said as she began to eat in a much better mood. After lunch Astronomy and Muggle Studies also dished out homework. Tonks felt a bit overwhelmed. Though all of her friends had homework as well though Asha and Josie had different classes. Except Josie had Muggle Studies as well. Halloween was only a couple of days away and Josie, Asha, Ginger, and Tonks actually had fun with McGonagall’s clothes altering assignment.

“Clothing Transfiguration right before Halloween, how fitting,” Ginger said as she turned a white sheet into angel wings.

“Those look nice!” Josie admired.

“Thank you,” Ginger said happily as she looked at them herself. Josie wanted to be a mermaid but thought it would be too hard to walk in a tail, so she went with Fairy instead. Asha wasn’t really into Halloween or she just didn’t feel like dressing up.  Tonks wanted to go as something scary, she just didn’t know what.

“Sure wish my Dad was here,” Tonks said.

“Why?” Asha asked.

“He loves watching scary movies, probably could give me an idea or two,” she said with a sigh. Asha frowned.

“Well it doesn’t have to be muggle scary you know,” Asha let out.

“Yeah,” Josie added.

“You’re a witch, use magic go as a ghost or Dementor!” Ginger suggested.

“That does sound good!” Tonks agreed sitting up.

“Yeah if you go around the halls dressed like a Dementor I’m sure some Professor is going to blast you into Oblivion!” Asha let out.

“Nah,” Tonks disagreed she was liking the idea more and more. “Maybe a ghost Dementor,” Tonks said to herself. “Hand me a potions book!” Tonks called out.

“You got potions get your own book,” Asha snapped back.

“Oh!” Josie let out before all of three of them laughed. Tonks stuck out her tongue and brought out her potions book.

“What ya looking for?” Josie asked.

“Ghost potion,” Tonks said simply. Asha rolled her eyes.

“Seriously?” Asha let out. Tonks grinned.

“Potion of Ghostly Appearance,” Tonks found. “Crystalized Water, Unicorn Hair, Lacewing Flies, Full moon Fluxweed, Moonstone,” Tonks let out. “Takes three weeks to brew, awe,” she let out feeling a bit down. “Well that’s out,” Tonks let out defeated.

“Still be a Dementor!” Josie suggested.

“Yeah, I guess,” Tonks agreed.

“Hey, I’d still make the potion anyways save it for another year,” Ginger said. Tonks pursed her lips aside.

“Yeah might be fun,” Tonks agreed, bookmarking the page. Soon, Friday came and Tonks decided to turn her robe into an edgy looking muggle jacket. It was still clothes but McGonagall was still impressed and gave her an E. When Tonks got to Herbology she also had an E on her test. It put her in a good mood. Tonks turned in her potion’s essay and sat down as Professor Snape gave another long and boring lecture about making multiple potions that will require longer brewing time and how there will be a cupboard for them to check up on them. Even Asha looked nervous to hear that one. Luckily there was no word on detention from Snape yet. Everyone was getting excited about the Slytherin vs Ravenclaw match later that day. Usually, she teased Drake before a match but since he was expelled until after Christmas because of her she thought better of it this time.

After classes were over everyone dressed up warmly as it was starting to get cold. Tonks dressed in jeans and a hoodie, of course, she sported her Hufflepuff scarf. Tonks and her friends made the walk towards the bleachers. Hagrid waved to Josie and Asha from afar. Both of them happily waved back.

“Awe wished I had detention with Hagrid,” Tonks said.

“Yeah it’s not too bad,” Josie agreed. “One you get over the smell,” she added.

“Yeah, he’s a really nice guy,” Asha agreed. “He did all the real hard stuff really, just had us organize and help feed the creatures,” Asha said. Tonks grimaced. She really didn’t have anything nice to say about Filch other than sometimes you can get away with cheating behind his back. Soon Drake and his friend Levi caught up to them.

“Hey ya guys! Ready for the game?” Drake asked excitedly.

“Duh!” Josie replied. “Well even more if you were actually seeker,” Josie added.

“Yeah, no thanks to TONKS!” Drake said eying her. Tonks rolled her eyes. “But Devon ain’t so bad, so,” he shrugged. Soon Charlie caught up as well while they were going up the bleachers. Usually, the houses sat with their own house. However, it was mixed most of the time, students had friends, siblings, and boyfriends and girlfriends in other houses. Charlie sat next to Asha, Asha sat next to Tonks, Josie sat next to Tonks, Drake and his friend Levi besides Josie. Tom sat on a bleacher above them and Ginger and her friends sat above them and Ginger’s friends was also a mixed lot. It was a pretty nice to see the houses not being at each other’s throats half the time.

A cool wind blew and everyone started to bundle close with one another to keep warm. The match started but Tonks was so busy chatting with her friends she missed the first goal.

“Charlie you dropped it!” Asha shrieked as his chocolate frog was making a getaway. Soon it hopped on Tonks lap.

“Gotcha!” Tonks said picking it up by its leg. “You still want it, Charlie? Got my germs,” Tonks teased.

“Germs, no germs! Hand over my chocolate frog!” Charlie said reaching over Asha to take back his frog.

“You got another one?” Tonks asked. Charlie smiled.

“Sure,” he said and tossed her an unopen package. Tonks smiled she was glad Charlie was back to his usual self. Soon the match continued and they were going at it.

“Geeze, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw are neck and neck both have 60 points,” Tonks admired.

“Yeah we’re pretty good,” Levi said proud of his house.

“Lucky, really,” Drake agreed.

“Oh, oh I think both seekers got the eye on the snitch!” the announcer noted.

“About time!” Josie said looking for the snitch action. “There, down there!” She pointed standing up. Everyone in Tonks row stood up and looked down. Both Ravenclaw and Slytherin’s seekers were chasing the snitch.

“I hate it when it’s down low. Can’t see the chase,” Asha complained. Though it wasn’t low for too long the snitch made a mad dash upwards to escape the two chasing wizards. It hovered right in front of Asha’s face for a few seconds. Asha stared at it in awe.

“Oh my gosh!” Josie shrieked excitedly. “I never saw one that close before!” Soon both seekers appeared then suddenly Tonks and Josie were both knocked off their feet. Tonks felt something or someone on top of her.

“Runaway Bludger!” someone yelled. She could hear a few students yell around her. Tonks pushed the person off of her.

“Get off, you louse!” Tonks said as she tried to sit back up.

“Josie are you alright?” Drake asked.

“My nose… it hurts!” Josie cried. Soon the person who was on top of them seemed to regain consciousness. It was Slytherin’s seeker, the boy with light brown hair and green eyes.

“You!” Tonks let out. He looked around frantically for the snitch for a second before looking back at her and smiled.

“There it is!” he said before getting on his broom and taking off. The Bludger was now back in the game as well though a few students got smacked around with it.

“What happened?” Tonks asked confused.

“A Ravenclaw beater hit the Bludger towards Slytherin’s seeker it knocked him off his broom and the Bludger went bonkers bouncing about the bleachers,” Charlie answered with a chuckle. Apparently, he thought it was funny.

“Your nose it’s bleeding!” Asha shrieked.

“What?” Josie asked a large stream of blood was coming out of her nose.

“Episkey!” Asha said suddenly. The bleeding stopped but there was still blood. “Scougify!” Asha then said and the blood was gone.

“Thanks,” Josie thanked. Asha smiled.

“Feeling better?” Asha asked.

“Well I still got a killer headache but yeah,” Josie said. Soon Ravenclaw’s seeker caught the snitch and the game was over. Everyone started to return to their common rooms.

“That’ was a pretty good match,” Charlie said to Drake.

“Yeah,” Drake agreed.

“Can’t wait to see you guys on the field,” Charlie said with a lopsided grin. Drake looked at him and smiled.

“You’re on, Weasley,” Drake said.

The weekend was here and Tonks found herself working on her costume with the others. She managed to make decent looking Dementor robes and morph into their height, however, she couldn’t mimic their floating style just right.

“I don’t know I just don’t think Wingardium Leviosa is cutting it,” Tonks said as she hovered a few inches above the ground.

“Well you are scary to look at,” Ginger said watching Tonks in her Dementor get up.

“Yeah but I can’t move just stand in one spot,” Tonks said before falling back to the ground.

“Maybe you can use a broom or something,” Josie suggested.

“Too obvious,” Tonks said with a sigh. Ginger narrowed her eyes.

“Perhaps, you can enchant a pair of shoes to levitate all the time or something like with a broom enchantment,” she said. Tonks looked to her side.

“Sounds very plausible,” she said thinking about it.

“I bet Professor Flitwick knows one,” Ginger said looking back at her wings. Tonks looked back at smiled. Soon both Ginger and Tonks made their way towards Professor Flitwick’s office. They both knocked on his door all giddy with excitement. Professor Flitwick answered his door.

“Yes? Ah! Miss Tonks and Miss McAlister what brings you here to my office?” he asked as he checked his watch. “Very close to after hours,” he added.

“We were both wondering,” Tonks started looking at Ginger. “If you know a charm that you cast on some objects that will you know fly or float,” Tonks said. He looked up at both of them confused.

“Come in,” he said letting them both in. Flitwick’s office was warm and inviting, very gilded and gold like. Both Tonks and Ginger couldn’t help but look around a bit. “Say that again?” he asked as he made his way towards a cookie and took a bite.

“Well Tonks and I have some Halloween ideas,” Ginger started. “I want to be an Angel and well Angels have wings right and they fly,” she added. “Tonks well hers is much scarier but they fly too,” she added tactfully. Tonks smirked at Ginger. That girl was also pretty sly. She liked it. Professor Flitwick nodded as he sipped on some tea.

“You both have muggle parents do you?” Flitwick asked. Tonks looked at Ginger.

“Well I’m muggle-born,” Ginger answered.

“I’m a half-blood,” Tonks added. Professor Flitwick shook his head and chuckled.

“You and your muggles so very much into Halloween and costumes,” he said with a sigh. “Though, I have just the charm you need,” he said happily. Both Ginger and Tonks smiles beamed. He did in fact taught them the broomstick charm. The objects enchanted would have the speed and commands of a broom. It was actually NEWT level spell but was one that he usually had to ask Headmaster Dumbledore to ask to use to teach. Both of them vowed not to tell them how they got the spell. Once out of the office, Ginger and Tonks took the time to try to enchant their objects. Ginger was first she was able to get her wings to hover, though they did not flap, it was still pretty awe-worthy to see her float around like an Angel. Then Tonks managed to enchant a pair sneakers. Tonks had a much harder time floating about she was wobbling at first and realized she had to bend her knees and hunch a bit to move about fine.

Both Asha and Josie were amused at both girls’ attempts to move about but were excited. Soon Halloween came and Ginger and Tonks decided it was best to avoid being around each other to not cause suspicion about the usage of the charm. After lunch, everyone started getting into their costumes more. Josie wanted her wings to fly as well and Ginger enchanted Josie’s as well. Soon everyone was out and about.

Josie went to find her brother Drake to show off her costume and floating wings. Ginger hung around her friends near the courtyard supposedly they were setting up a party for everyone to come out after the feast. Tonks, however, hovered around the halls, scaring the living daylights out of the younger year students.

“Here they come,” Charlie whispered to Tonks who saw a bunch of younger years coming down the corridor.  Tonks slowly floated around the corner and slowly floated in their direction. All six children yelled in horror, one peed herself and another started crying as he ran behind a suit of armor. Charlie started cracking up and so did Tonks at first but she also felt pretty bad. Asha was pretty pissed as she went towards the children to try to comfort them and reveal it was only a costume. Tonks removed her hood and smiled.

“Sorry,” she said the children were still pretty upset.

“We need to stop scaring little kids,” Charlie agreed. Asha nodded. “Let’s scare older kids,” he decided.

“Yeah!” Tonks agreed.

“What!?” Asha said. “That’s it you two are on your own I’m going with Josie,” Asha said bitterly. She started walking away. “You’re going to get in trouble!” she warned before taking off. Tonks and Charlie frowned.

“She’s got a point,” Tonks agreed. Charlie looked put off as well.

“Yeah, you going to the party still?” he asked. Tonks nodded.

“Yeah, might not go to the Feast so hopefully there is food at the party,” Tonks said. Charlie shrugged.

“I’m sure you’ll make quite the entrance,” he said as he decided to leave with Asha. Tonks bit her lower lip an idea popped into her head.

Tonks sat at the on top of the Bleachers where none of the students were allowed to stand or sit. She sat there facing the courtyard. From afar she could see at least 100 students there were fairy lights hung about. Looked like there was food and drinks. It looked like a fun costume party. She sat there thinking about Charlie’s words. To make an entrance, sure she could do that and it could cost her some major detention. It was her last year after all, perhaps, a good memory was worth a bit of detention? Then again maybe not. A cold breeze blew Tonks hood and costume about. She was torn. She stared at the party from afar then looked at her fingers. She bit her low lip and smirked. She closed her eyes growing thinner, darker, and bony. She stretched her appearance to one like an actual Dementor. She pushed herself off the bleachers and floated slowly towards the courtyard. The closer she got the more she can see the details. The pumpkins and hay stacks, her friends who were drinking together, even some professors where there. _Professors? Oh oh, well there is no turning back now._ Tonks thought as she could see someone finally notice her as she neared.

“Oh my GODS! A Dementor!” some girl yelled. Students started to scatter about except for a bold few. Ginger looked about nervously as she held her drink. Tonks friends looked nervous but where smiling at the same time. A sea of students parted from the center where Tonks had landed, giving her space to hover. She looked down upon the students around her as she slowly floated across the courtyard. She glanced at the Professors. Professor McGonagall had her wand up at ready, though Professor Dumbledore slowly put her arm down. Tonks looked back straight ahead and headed towards the table. She hovered there looking at the items. She was thirsty. Her bony fingers grabbed an empty cup and started pouring some pumpkin juice. She brought it to her mouth and drank. She drank the whole cup uninterrupted.

“Ahhh,” Tonks let out feeling refreshed. Soon Professor Sprout stepped up.

“Nymphadora Tonks! Is that you?” she asked angrily. Tonks turned her head.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Tonks answered.

“Come with me, right now!” Professor Sprout demanded. Tonks did as she was told and when she left the music had come back on as well.  Tonks had no idea who lowered the music when she neared but had her suspicions. They walked off to the side. “Get down, return to your normal self,” Professor Sprout ordered. Tonks landed back on the ground before slowly morphing back to her usual self. Her height shrunk, she got plumper, and her skin returned to normal, her hair was a short black pixie cut though. Tonks took off her hood. Professor Sprout shook her head looking quite irritated. “Honestly girl, what were you thinking?” she started. Tonks shrugged.

“I just wanted to be something scary for Halloween. It’s my last year!” Tonks protested. Professor Sprout shook her head again and sighed.

“You know this can’t go unpunished. I’m going to have to remove 30 points from our house,” she said. Tonks hunched looking a bit defeated. “You will have a weeks’ worth of detention with Hagrid,” she added. Tonks nodded. “I should forbid you from going back into the party you know,” she started then her look softened. “Though it is your last year here,” she paused. “I’m allowing you to return to the party as yourself and long as you don’t plan on anything else,” she said. “You may go, detention starts tomorrow!” she added. Tonks did as she was told and headed back to the party.

Josie, Drake, Asha, and Charlie ran towards her. 

“Dude! Whoa! You’re back!” Josie said excitedly as she was still floating with her wings.

“What happened?” Asha asked.

“What do you think I got a weeks’ worth of detention and lost some house points,” Tonks answered heading back to the buffet table.

“Ha!” Drake said happily. “For the points I mean,” he clarified. Josie elbowed her brother.

“You’re lucky that’s all you got!” Asha said in shock.

“Was it worth it?” Charlie asked. Tonks smirked.

“Yeah,” she answered grabbing some snacks and more juice. “Oi, who turned down the music?” Tonks asked. Charlie smirked.

“I did, I figured it would add to the effect,” he said with a chuckle. Tonks shook her head.

“Well it did,” Tonks said stuffing some carrot cake in her mouth. “Welp let’s enjoy the party shall we?!” Tonks said grabbing her drink and decided to mingle with her friends, glad none of her friends were in trouble as well.


End file.
